Nabiki's Laws
by RisingSun13
Summary: Nerima's Ice Queen is paired with the Town Idiot to do a school project. Nabiki can't believe it. But stranger things have happened before, and Nabiki and Kuno are about to relive the past and try to forgive... painful as it might be.
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

DISCLAIMER: Oh, how I wish I owned Ranma and Company. But I don't and I admit it, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
NABIKI'S LAWS  
  
By Rising Sun  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Nerima. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, and one particular Nabiki Tendo in room 3E at Furinken High School was about to blow her top.  
  
"Sensei, I _cannot_ be paired with Kuno for our project!! This is ridiculous!"  
  
"Miss Tendo, I'm very sorry, but this cannot be helped; everyone else has already started their project with their current partners. I can't possibly move you now."  
  
Nabiki stared at her teacher in abject horror. No no no nonononono!!!!!!! How could this happen? Just one period missed because of a dentist appointment (how could she possible have known that her sweet tooth would be the death of her!) and she was stuck doing her science project with Kuno, Nerima's own private walking freak show.  
  
"Sensei, could I please at least do this project on my own?" You don't have a choice! she thought fiercely. You had better give me a better partner or I'm going to kick your ass! But then she remembered, resignedly, that this particular teacher was the cousin of the best friend of a very VERY influential certain person in Kobe. It would be certain death for her career if she screwed with this wimpy excuse for a human being. So she surrendered.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, if it's any consolation at all, I am equally disgusted by the potential that we may be actually have to spend time with each other."  
  
Nabiki was not having a good day.  
  
********************  
  
The sky was a brilliant blue, a cerulean of such intensity that it muted the sounds from the play yard. Nabiki stared into the cloudless sky. It's so warm for a fall day, she thought. Unusually warm. The deep green of the leaves above her cast a still shadow onto her face. There was no breeze to stir them from their quiet tranquility. This was Nabiki's tree, the one she seldom came to anymore. When she was younger, the oak was her usual haunt, the place of scraped palms, quiet afternoons, solitary picnics, and home of furtive dreams. The trunk was unusually high and smooth, and so the other children never ventured into its branches. Young Nabiki, inept though she was at martial arts, was surprisingly proficient at tree climbing, and soon claimed the uncharted territory as hers. Many times, she would find young couples sitting together under the tree. Sometimes she would be sprawled high in the oak when they came, and, hidden by the thick foliage, she had had to wait for them to leave before she could climb back down. Nabiki had always been, at heart, a solitary creature, who enjoyed her moments of being alone. Recently, she had stayed away from the oak, finding that managing school, home, money, and a social life left little time for reclusive contemplation. But once in a while, on difficult days like today, she came back to have some time to herself.  
  
Why do I have to be stuck with Kuno? she wondered for the hundredth time. The sun was already beginning to set, and she slid out of the tree Harder to do in a school uniform! Nobody look! she thought to herself, grinning. Kami, I won't be able to get anything done! He's going to rave and rant the whole time, and even if he does try to contribute, it won't amount to nothing anyways. He doesn't even have two brain cells to rub together. She kicked at the sidewalk. A breeze had come up and she was unprepared. The cold wind hit her bare arms, knocking out whatever semblance of warmth she had absorbed earlier. And the ten-year anniversary would be in a week. Ten years! More than half her life she had been self sufficient, relying on no one, not even Kasumi, to nurse her wounds and offer a shoulder to cry on. Ten years since she had substituted a tree for a mother.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Nabiki did not notice a dark form coming up beside her. All she knew was that it was warm, and that she was cold, and that she missed her mami.  
  
She unconsciously drifted toward the source of the warmth, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the form spoke.  
  
"Umm. Nabiki?"  
  
"Shit Kuno! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack???" Kuno picked up her book bag from the street, and handed it to her. She snatched it away, growling something unintelligible. Her hand was shaking, Kuno noticed worriedly.  
  
"Are you all right? You're completely white."  
  
"But of course I'm fine! Just like any normal human being would be after they'd been scared half to death by some unknown person on a deserted street at sundown!"  
  
"But you know who I am."  
  
"Not if you sneak up next to me like a goddam stalker and shout my name in my ear!" Nabiki stalked homeward, glowing with a palpable ferocity. She tried to control her self, to regain whatever shred of dignity she had left, and managed to push down the rushing adrenaline caused by sudden terror. But as she regained control of her wits, she still could not understand why she had been so frightened and upset by his sudden appearance in the first place.  
  
She whipped around; he was still following her, keeping pace by her side with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I apologize," Kuno ventured. "I have been searching for you all afternoon because you left without telling me when you would like to meet for the project."  
  
Nabiki stared. Kuno? Being responsible for once? This is a first! "I suppose we can meet at my house after school."  
  
"Why not at the Kuno Estate?"  
  
"Because I just happen to have this strange aversion to being drugged by leotard wearing maniacs, that's why." Nabiki felt her heart rate slow considerably. Amazing what wonders a few sarcastic, biting remarks could do for her health! She grinned inwardly.  
  
"Fine then, till tomorrow, Nabiki Tendo." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Nabiki watched him leave with a mixture of disgust and puzzlement. Then she shook her head and headed for home.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"PREPARE, SAOTOME!"  
  
"You never learn, do you Kuno? Ouch!"  
  
"Hah! You feel my wrath!"  
  
"Okay, now you're gonna get it!"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A high-pitched yell resounded throughout the yard. Heads turned. Ranma and Kuno froze in mid-air, fists just millimeters from each other's stomachs.  
  
Nabiki strode unhurriedly onto the field, and stopped underneath the pair, looking up at them with one hand on her hip and the other holding a rice cracker.  
  
"Ranma, get down from there, and. No! Don't you dare try and go through with that left jab, or I will personally see to it that your debts are increased 50%. You definitely can't afford that; I know this for a fact. And Kuno, if you so much as touch Ranma with that pathetic excuse for a weapon, you are never going to see your pigtailed pumpkin EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? I have a science project with Kuno that needs to get done, and I absolutely refuse to work with a crippled idiot after school. So no more fights for the next month until after we've turned the project in, kapish?"  
  
".Y.yes, Nabiki. s.sorry."  
  
Exhilarated by the recent display of her power, Nabiki permitted herself a small smile as she turned to head out of school. She had reached the gate when she heard, "Nabiki Tendo! Permit me to accompany you!"  
  
She stopped and waited for Kuno to catch up, and then strolled out of Furinken.  
  
"I love capable women," he declared.  
  
"Bullshit. You love beautiful women who hate you." Kuno laughed, surprising her.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
The first day of work passed uneventfully and productively. Nabiki was surprised at how much Kuno knew about scientists and their discoveries.  
  
Scene:  
  
"Okay. So if Franklin discovered the structure of DNA."  
  
"No, that was Watson and Crick. Franklin only took the picture that led them to that conclusion."  
  
She does a face fault. "Kuno! I never knew! The hidden genius emerges!"  
  
He stares at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm not an idiot, despite what you obviously think."  
  
She doesn't know what to say to that. "Oh."  
  
"I actually do learn things in school. I might actually LIKE science." He keeps looking at her. She notices that he has really beautiful eyes. She wishes he would stop staring at her like that. Like a wounded animal or something.  
  
She doesn't tease him about what he knows anymore.  
  
Kuno was surprised to discover that the Periodic Table of Elements could bring out the hidden, sweet, contemplative side of a usually malicious Nabiki.  
  
Scene:  
  
"Since metals always have to pair with non metals."  
  
"Like people."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like how people always hang out with certain types of people and not others."  
  
He is confused. "I suppose so."  
  
She has her chin in her hands. "I wonder if elements bond to another particular element better than any other. You know, like people have soul mates, or so some people think. Or maybe elements don't have a special bond to another, and that's why people don't. " She is staring into space.  
  
He sees her soft brown hair and slender, vulnerable frame for the first time. He finds that he can't remember why he so intensely disliked her or thought her vicious. He thinks that of all the people who deserve forever, it's her.  
  
********************  
  
"I'm starving. Let's go bug Kasumi for something to eat." Nabiki jumped up and stepped nimbly over the stacks of books and printed information and notebooks scattered around her bedroom floor. Kuno, startled from his reverie, scratched a jagged line through the equation he was writing.  
  
"Hey! Wake up! I'm not hosting this party to watch you snooze!" snapped Nabiki, indicating the ugly line on Kuno's paper.  
  
"Calm yourself, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno grumbled, standing up. "I can rewrite it."  
  
Nabiki threw up her hands. "Fine, whatever. I just need to get something to eat right now. Coming or not?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ok then." She slipped out of the room. Kuno hesitated for a moment, trying to recall the sense of happy contentment he had had a minute earlier. Had he really been asleep and dreaming? He shook his head again and followed Nabiki down to the kitchen.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: An obvious Nabiki and Kuno fic. Should I continue this? Do I have any hope at all? C&C please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey darling eldest sister, what's there to eat? I'm absolutely starving." Nabiki bounced into the kitchen.  
  
"I think there's some chicken and tomatoes in the icebox. You could make a sandwich if you're so hungry," Kasumi called, over the sizzle of the wok. " I've just started making dinner, so try not to eat too much."  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms and exclaimed with mock incredulity, "How inhospitable you are, darling sister! We have a guest! Do you really mean to make him slave in the kitchen all day? My! I think my world is crashing down around my ears!" She grinned and threw up her hands.  
  
"How can you dare to speak to you older sister like that? Have you no shame? No sense of familial respect?" Kuno stared at Nabiki.  
  
"Kuno-baby, I sell pictures of my little sister to you. And to the perverted male population of Furinken. Did you really have any doubt in your mind that I'm not a cold, manipulative fiend who sells out her family?" She cocked a silky eyebrow at him.  
  
Kasumi half turned from the stove and smiled at Kuno. "Thank you for standing up for me, Kuno-san, but it really isn't necessary; I'm used to Nabiki's cynicism." She beamed at him again, in her best hostess form. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Kuno bowed. "Thank you, you are most gracious, but I must refuse. I must return home to eat with my repulsive, though brilliant, younger sister. "  
  
Nabiki was also on the verge of emphatically telling Kuno to NOT stay for dinner (she didn't want to hang around him all day!), until she heard him refuse the offer. She stopped, the beginnings of a scheme sliding into her brain. ...If Kuno stayed, then he would meet with Ranma and Akane. And if he sat down to dinner with the two hotheads, then, well, three's a company! The more the merrier, and more money for Nabiki! A fight would definitely break out. And any excitement involving wacky martial artists always begot some substantial amount of money... Yen signs gleamed in her eyes, and she turned around and faced Kuno, a mask of innocence and persuasion already pasted on her face.  
  
"But Kuno-baby, won't you stay?" She mooned toward him with Bambi eyes. "It would be so much _fun_ if you had dinner with us!" She batted long lashes and pouted. Ah, this was so much fun! Kuno was rooted to the spot, swallowing conspicuously. Come on, just a little more...  
  
Kasumi eyed her younger sister appraisingly. Nabiki was obviously pulling another of her acts. Trying to intimidate and manipulate another person with her marvelous performing abilities. And it was working quite well, she noted. Kuno seemed about to give in. And then she had to stifle a giggle: Kuno wasn't falling prey to Nabiki's exceptional intellect, no, not at all! She watched him turn a pink that wasn't from a weak resolve; it came from teenage awkwardness in front of an attractive, flirtatious girl. Well! Maybe Nabiki did know what she was doing after all!  
  
The aforementioned girl was counting the seconds and getting a little impatient. Kuno should have agreed to stay thirty two seconds ago. What's with him? she wondered, eyebrows lowering a fraction. According to my calculations and data, it should have taken the dope less than two minutes to become putty.  
  
She peered at him, then straightened up, placed her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, and announced to Kasumi, "He's star-struck."  
  
And so he was. Kuno was rooted to the spot, every blood cell in his body sitting in his head, staring vacantly into space. Something that looked suspiciously like a bloody nose completed the effect.  
  
"Very nice, Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed. "But I think you went a little too much over the top. Next time, try and turn down the S.A. a few notches."  
  
Nabiki blinked. Kasumi? Making references to sex appeal? Recognizing it, more or less? She shook her head to clear it of some VERY interesting thoughts. "Good morning, Kuno-baby, you've wet the bed again! Do we need to put you back in diapers?"  
  
"What?!!? What??!!?" Kuno jumped up, looking wildly around. "But I haven't wet the bed since last..." He stopped, and figured out where he was.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Kasumi, please make dinner for seven tonight. Kendo master here, Kuno-baby, will be gracing us with his presence. Do you need a booster seat, poopsies?"  
  
"Nabiki!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
Dinner was just as productive as Nabiki had hoped. Kuno and Ranma got into an instant noodle fight, which Akane predictably joined. Genma contributed by randomly bopping people on the head with a large sign. By announcing at the beginning of dinner that Kuno was her guest, Nabiki kept things relatively under control and property damages to a minimum (who needed a contractor for the small things when she had Ranma?). She had a highly enjoyable evening pitching the three tempers against each other and extorting money from all attending, and made a mental note to have Kuno over for dinner more often.  
  
When dinner was over, she saw her "guest" to the door.  
  
"Well, Kuno-baby, I hope you enjoyed my sister's cooking."  
  
"Y..."  
  
"And my brother-in-law's insults."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And my sister's mallet."  
  
"Not..."  
  
"And my father-in-law's panda farts."  
  
"About that."  
  
"And my father's emotional breakdowns."  
  
"I particularly enjoyed being in your company, Nabiki Tendo." He looked down at her, almost smiling, almost grimacing. Nabiki blinked up at him, momentarily taken aback. Was he serious? She was standing poised at the front entrance, hand on the low wooden gate. He was framed against an endless, indigo sky, surrounded by diamond stars. Rather like the classic movie scenes where the boy and girl kiss good night, she thought. She trembled, confronted with a startlingly handsome face and an unfamiliar situation. What would happen if I stepped closer? If I tilted my face up? If I closed my eyes?  
  
But self-control stepped up, and reality snapped back, and she stayed where she was. "And what of my sister's company? You moon after her every day and, now that you've actually eaten at the same table with her, good Lord! Where're the joyful tears and exclamations of "Oh, now I can die happy!"? Nabiki laughed, not maliciously. "Oh come on Kuno-baby, you're not fooling anyone. Tomorrow after school, here at my place again? Great, now hurry up and leave." She shooed him away.  
  
As she turned back to walk into the house, the memory of what had seemed to almost happen came back to her. "Ridiculous" she muttered. "Don't be stupid, this is Kuno we're talking about here. Good grief, Biki, get control of yourself, please." She went to her room, and slipped into a pair of blue and yellow plaid pajamas. She situated herself in front of her computer, meaning to enter in the day's transactions onto her ledger, and check her email. But after fifteen minutes of staring at the screen, Nabiki found that she couldn't concentrate on finances at all. So she flopped onto bed with her calculator, and began doing a series of equations to clear her mind. The clarity and consistency of numbers relaxed her, and she let her mind wander. What was bugging her? She couldn't quite figure it out. The day had been remarkably eventful, that was certain. Most of it revolved around Kuno. But thinking about Kuno gave her a small headache, so she turned her mind on something else yet again.  
  
Contrary to popular opinion, Nabiki was not a boy magnet. She had no boyfriends- not even a special someone who had the possibility of becoming something. Anyone she was slightly interested in was scared away and bankrupt before they could say "hi". Why this was so, Nabiki didn't really know herself. Maybe she wanted to retain her Ice-Queen reputation, and had an iron grip on her love life and emotions to keep herself from starting any potential relationships. Besides, boys who could so easily fall prey to her half-hearted scheming were not her type. However, scaring away happiness was rather tiring. And truth be told (though she would be the last one to admit it out loud), Nabiki was lonely.  
  
That was it. She dropped the calculator on the floor (or started to, at least. She stopped herself and put it down gently because, hell, TI-83's are expensive) and stared morosely at the ceiling.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
I'm lonely.  
  
I'm lonely. I'm lonely. I'm lonely. I'mlonely. I'mlonelyI'mlonelyI'mlonelyI'mlonely.  
  
She began to dream in memories.  
  
To be continued.  
  
C&C please! 


	3. Chapter 3: So Much Like Dreams

Chapter 3: So much like Dreams  
  
  
  
"Come on, boost me up a little bit higher. I can't reach!"  
  
"That's cuz you're so heavy! Biki, you're a cow! Hahahaha... ouch!"  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you're s'posed to be nice to girls?"  
  
"You're not a girl, you're a big fat c..."  
  
"Got it!" Nabiki swung herself up onto a slippery branch. She stared downwards, blowing on her tiny palms to get rid of the sting from the whispery scratches that had formed there. "Tate, I dunno if I can pull you up here."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno looked up at the lithe, overall-clad girl in the branches above him. He shot a lopsided grin at her, and vaulted upwards. "Ta-da! Oops..." He caught himself as he half fell off the other side of the branch. "I'm a martial artist! See!" He struck a pose filled with as much pride and bravado as an seven-year old can muster.  
  
Nabiki snorted. " 'Kane can beat you up and she's only six. I bet I could too. "  
  
"No! You couldn't! You don't even take martial arts! Besides, Akane's just a stinky first grader. No second grader gets the best of Tatewaki Kuno, the Samurai..."  
  
Nabiki stopped listening. Tate was a good friend, but ever since he had discovered his great-grandfather's chest of samurai relics, he had come to imagine himself as some sort of warrior. Stupid boy's stuff, in Nabiki's illustrious opinion. And besides, she thought, there aren't any more samurais or nothin'. It's all old stuff, all museum stuff. All the cool things are now! She grinned. Like those pretty, shiny, silver machines in the electronics stores downtown; she had gone window-shopping with her mother the other day, and discovered a whole, uncharted world of modern technology and sleekness. Beautiful.  
  
She had tried to tell Tate about it, but he wasn't too interested.  
  
A shadow fell over her musings. Nabiki glanced upward, and saw Tate balanced on a branch above her. "Ha! I'm higher than you!"  
  
Competitive spirit aroused, Nabiki began to clamber higher. A race began: one sturdy, athletic form leaping through the leaves, and one trim, nimble figure scaling the trunk. The branches got thinner, each step up a shakier, more uncertain one.  
  
And then Nabiki fell.  
  
Tate, unlike his audacious companion, had never been particularly fond of heights. So he was stunned to see the branch under her bare feet snap, to see her startled, frightened face, to watch his invincible best friend topple through the foliage towards him. To the little boy, it almost seemed like slow motion, the way her hair swirled in a nimbus around her face, the brilliant sun behind her sharpening her silhouette, the dark green leaves framing her suspended body in the late summer air.  
  
He was shook into reality when she screamed, a single, piercing cry that startled the swallows nesting nearby.  
  
FLOOMP!  
  
Nabiki cried out when the grass appeared suddenly in her face. But, after three seconds of shell-shocked silence, she took inventory and discovered that nothing was seriously injured. How come? She thought, surprised. Then she noticed Tate's arms around her waist. She flipped over.  
  
"Did you catch me?" Bewilderment obvious in her voice.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I think so." Tate's grin quavered. "I told you I'm a martial artist." He released her and got to his feet. "Are... are you ok?"  
  
Nabiki was shaking. "I think." Now that she was standing, she realized that her wrist felt a little funny. "I think I want to go home anyways." Tate nodded, and they headed out of the park.  
  
Halfway home, she felt Kuno tap her hesitantly on the arm.  
  
"Um, here." He held out a freshly picked dandelion.  
  
"Tate, that's a weed."  
  
He looked at it. "I thought it was a flower. To make you feel better."  
  
She shook her head authoritatively. "Nope. Mama says that they're weeds."  
  
He said uncertainly, "Is that ok?"  
  
Nabiki saw his crestfallen face and, not wanting to make her friend sad, she said, "Yeah. It's great." She took it from him. "Weeds can last through everything. Not like flowers, flowers are just pretty to look at. I'm a weed. I'm tough and I can take anything anyone throws at me. I'm wouldn't want to be a flower, useless things. I don't care about being ugly. It doesn't matter. I can do anything and that's all that I care about."  
  
"Biki, you're not ugly!"  
  
"Yeah, am so!" Nabiki pulled on one of her short, stubby pigtails. "Everyone says how Kasumi and Akane are gonna be ravishing beauties some day, but when they see me, they go 'oh, dear.' "  
  
"I think that you're a ravishing beauty!"  
  
"You don't know what ravishing means."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you are pretty. Like a dandelion. So you're like a pretty weed." Tate blinked, then grimaced. "Kodachi would laugh at that."  
  
They both giggled.  
  
Soon Nabiki and Tate reached the Tendo dojo. Nabiki slammed into the house, calling out, "I'm back!" at the top of her lungs. No one answered. The house was eerily silent, and an odor of frost settled on the two children.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nervously, they searched all over the house, but could not find a single person.  
  
"Where is everyone? Normally there're a billion people at your house."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Tate followed Nabiki out to the dojo. When they reached the stone steps, they could hear a sound like muffled crying inside. Nabiki shoved the door open. Akane was huddled in the far corner, still in her miniature gi. She raised a tear streaked face when she heard the door open.  
  
" 'Kane! What's wrong? Where's everyone?" Nabiki darted over to her younger sister, Tate close at her heels. "Akane! Talk to me! Where's Daddy and Mummy and Kasumi?"  
  
"I don't know!" wailed Akane. "Nobody would tell me anything! They just left me!"  
  
"But where did they go? What happened?"  
  
"I was practicing with Daddy and then the phone rang and Kasumi brought it to Daddy, and they both ran out and told me to stay here! Kasumi was crying so I started to cry, but Daddy didn't hug me or nothin'."  
  
"Where's mummy?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Nabiki, pale and cold, turned to Tate and said, "Watch her please, Tate."  
  
"Where are you going?" Tate grabbed her hand.  
  
"Leggo! I hafta find out what happened! S'my responsibility cuz I'm the biggest right now, and I hafta look after 'Kane!" She wrenched her hand away, and kissed Akane on the forehead. "Don't cry! Tate will be here! I'll be right back!" And she dashed out of the dojo.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
September 4.  
  
2:54 pm. Nabiki's mother is run over by Tate's mother, whose sanity has been disintegrating these past few years. At the same time, Biki and Tate are struggling to climb the tree in the park.  
  
3:01 pm. Kasumi's mother arrives at the hospital. Kasumi arrives two minutes later. She holds her mother's hand and murmurs comforting words, until the doctors pull her away and out of the room.  
  
3:07 pm. Akane's mother winks in and out of consciousness, while little Akane cries beats the punching bag in the dojo.  
  
3:09 pm. Soun Tendo's wife of ten years passes away before his very eyes. She can only smile gently while he tries to hold back his tears. She leaves him no last words to remember her by.  
  
3:16 pm. Nabiki, though channels and connections which she has already begun to establish at the tender age of seven, finds out everything.  
  
3:17 pm. Tate's mother drives herself into a telephone pole. She dies instantly, eight minutes after Biki's mother.  
  
September 4.  
  
Soun, bitter and suffering over his wife's premature death, loses control over his emotions. He now frequently releases the hot tears which he restrained by her deathbed.  
  
Kasumi, age 8, takes on the duty of her mother. "Take care of them", her mother's last whisper to her, echoes daily in her ears.  
  
Nabiki can only remember window-shopping with her mother. She turns to that which is cold and shiny and metallic. She takes her responsibility seriously.  
  
Akane, a mere six years old, blames the name Kuno for her loss. She trains with a fierce passion, waiting for the day when she can avenge her mother's death. She keeps her fists burning to fan the fire inside.  
  
Tatewaki is torn between loyalty to his mother and the family and girl he loves. He asks for no sympathy, no forgiveness, and in his anguish turns to better times. He loses his heart and soul into that of the samurai, of heroes who could change their fate.  
  
3:20 pm. Biki and Tate vanish. It is now only Nabiki and Kuno. They are no longer children. They can no longer be children.  
  
***********  
  
Nabiki woke with a start.  
  
To be continued...  
  
C&C please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Hatred Be Mine

Sorry for the slow and rather crappy update.  Finals around the corner are scrambling my brains.  Bear with me!  Anyhow, here comes the newest development.  Have fun!  

Chapter 4--  Hatred be mine

It was morning.  

Nabiki lay in bed, without opening her eyes.  The sun, just beginning to rise, would slip through the slats of her window blinds in another half hour, signaling her wakeup call.  She lay perfectly still and tried to settle back into the dream.

Why had this come back now?  Why had her most bitter memories decided to show up at the time when she least needed them to?  It was a hideous coincidence and irony that she should dream of her mother's death just a few days before the anniversary.  And that Kuno should be involved both in her life and in her dream/memory right now… kami.

It was the curse of her existence, a horrible incongruity that had demanded her to take sides between the people dearest to her.  

Groaning, she swung out of bed and padded over to her desk.  There was, among the neatly sorted papers in her file cabinet, a thin blue folder marked "Canadian Finances—'84".  She flipped it open, and a single newspaper clipping fluttered out.  It was yellow and brittle with age, and Nabiki carefully picked it up with two slender fingers.  

"TRAGIC ACCIDENT IN NERIMA" the headlines read.  "MOTHER OF THREE RUN OVER BY ACKNOWLEDGED LUNATIC.  Three sisters, the eldest no more than eight, were left motherless last Saturday afternoon, due to a fatal automobile accident.  The driver, a lady from a prominent family in Nerima, had been suffering from a mental disorder for many years.  She had apparently not been regularly taking her medication, and somehow got hold of a vehicle.  Needless to say, she was not in the proper condition to be behind the wheel.  Several witnesses recalled a black sports car weaving dangerously in and out of traffic at high speed earlier that afternoon.  Both women were killed, both leaving behind a family with young children.  The driver's doctor at the General Hospital claim that no blame…" Nabiki stopped reading.  The rest of the article was a mumble-jumble of bad reporting, wandering off onto tangents and elaboration of topics that were better remained unsaid.  It still burned her, how the newspaper could not even find a decent journalist to come up with a coherent report of an event that had changed so many lives.  As soon as she had had the resources and ability, she'd given them financial hell, Nabiki-style.  

She gently placed the article back in the folder.  For a moment, she let her fingers trace the edges of a thin stack of photographs tucked in a white envelope.  And then she closed the folder, set it back in its place, and locked the file cabinet.  

The sun still hadn't risen but Nabiki couldn't sleep anymore.  She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.  

In the tub, Nabiki dabbled her fingers on the water's surface, and created small waves with flicks of her hand.  Tendrils of steam rising from the water turned into a hazy mist.  Countless thoughts rolled through her mind, and she sank lower and lower into the steaming bath.  

"Hey, how much longer is it gonna take you?"  A loud voice interrupted her reverie.  "People hafta use the bathroom too y'know!"  It was Ranma, fresh from his morning workout.  Nabiki sat up with a jolt.  What time was it?  How long had she been in the tub?  The sun shining through the fogged window told her that it had been much longer than she had intended.  She slid out, quickly dried, and wrapped her robe around herself.  She padded over to the door. 

"Jeez, what is this, a new sauna… Nabiki!  Hi!  Uhh…"  Ranma fidgeted, trying not to look at the damp, irritated looking girl in front of him.  Nabiki's short brown hair was limp, falling around her forehead in clumps, and the look she was giving him was definitely not benign.  "Ehh…"  He stuttered.

"All _right_, Ranma, I'm out.  Happy?"  She studied him from underneath half-closed eyelids.  "Of course, your joy isn't going to last long, considering how you so rudely interrupted my bath…"  she paused dramatically to let the words sink in.  Ranma squirmed.  He'd thought that it was Akane in the bathroom; Nabiki usually slept later than this.  Kami, he didn't HAVE anymore money left!  

His fiancé's older sister smirked at him.  "Oh Ranma, you'll never learn."  What?  She walked out and started down the hallway to her room.  Was he safe?  "I have a friend who would absolutely LOVE to see a movie with you… 6:45 tonight Ranma. I'll expect to hear all about your date with Roko Kimitchi tomorrow.  She's the upperclassman with a long braid and regrettably large nose.  She doesn't get out much, so she'll be so excited when I tell her you're going to take her out tonight—I hope you won't disappoint her."  Nabiki threw a predatory grin over her shoulder, and breezed into her room.  Ranma sweat dropped.  Sold out again!

*

It was lunchtime, and Nabiki was feeling pretty good.  She'd gotten a hefty "thank-you" compensation from Roko Kimitchi half an hour earlier, and the betting pool was going better than usual— gorgeous martial artists from out of town always attracted a sizeable crowd.  Today's challenger was a sturdy, rugged adolescent with a blow dryer and a belligerent loathing for (guess who?) Ranma.  Somehow, Shampoo and Cologne had appeared out of nowhere, recognized the newcomer, and decided to help Ranma in kicking his ass.  (Something about feuding clans in the Amazon—Nabiki hadn't quite gotten the full story yet).  

But a large audience in the field meant little company for Nabiki, who was (just a little) sick and tired of all the childish scuffles that went on every day.  So she checked the grass in the shade for leftover dew, found none, and settled herself down on the lawn to review her notes from English class.  She opened a bag of crackers and began to read about grammar.  

Between prepositions and interjections, she realized that she wasn't thinking about sentence structure at all.  She was thinking about Kuno.  

*

How are you supposed to feel when your best friend's mother kills yours?  

How are you supposed to feel when your mother has killed the your best friend's mom?

*

"Nabiki Tendo!  I would speak with you!"  A booming voice interrupted her thoughts.  

"Over here, Kuno-baby," she called, absently waving in his direction.  She pretended to study the page in front of her.  

"I must get this to my beloved pigtailed girl!  You are the only one who can help me… for a fee… I know… but the money I pay is towards a cause of the heart!  How touched she will be when she understands the depths of my love (and piggy-bank)!  She will only b…"  He ranted on, gesticulating wildly.

Nabiki studied him.  In the sunlight, he almost seemed to be glowing.  His disheveled hair and dark, compelling eyes hadn't changed since ten years ago; only Nabiki's appreciation had.   As she watched him wave a revoltingly large Hello Kitty around, she conceded that he probably could catch her too, if she fell out of a tree again.  

"…flaming hair and eyes pierce my soul daily!"  He ended his monologue, and eyed her warily.  "You are quiet this afternoon.  Are you refusing to do as I request?"  

Nabiki considered him as she nibbled a cracker.  But he was so different now, so unlike his seven year old self.  Either her recently resurfaced memory was wrong, or he had drastically changed for the worse.  And she hadn't cared.  

Kuno was at a loss.  He had presented his argument persuasively, threatened and bribed her, but she still refused to answer.  Actually, it seemed like she hadn't been paying attention at all.  

"What're you paying?"

The abruptness of her response startled him a little, but he regained his bearing and answered with dignity, "the usual, Nabiki Tendo, 10,000.  And don't try to get any more like you always do?"

"You mean in yen?"

"Of course, woman!  What else, walnuts?"  

"I dunno, Kuno, seems like nowadays, yen isn't what it used to be."

Kuno blinked.  Huh?  What did she say that for? 

Nabiki mentally slapped herself.  What did she say that for?  "Never mind, 11,000 is fine."

Good, she's back to normal now, Kuno thought.  For a moment I thought there she was a little scary.  "11,000???  I thought we agreed on 10,000.  What do you take me for??"  

"We never agreed on anything, dearest.  Pay attention.  Now pay me my 12,000."  

He sighed.  "Your prices are exorbitant.  But my red-headed angel must have this gift."  He pulled out his wallet, and forked over the money.  

"Thanks, Kuno-baby."  Nabiki quipped.  "Great doing business with you."

"Humph."

"C'mon, get over it.  I do this to you everyday" she said airily, in response to his disgruntled look.  "See ya later!"  She hopped up, gathered her things, and bounced off, her good mood doubled since the beginning of lunch.  

*

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"  Akane slipped into the room, clutching P-chan.  

Nabiki, slouched on her bed, didn't look up from her manga.  "Sure.  Make it snappy."  

Akane closed the door behind her.  "Um, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, if you have time."  

Nabiki glanced up.  She saw the serious expression on her little sister's face, and closed the book.  "Lose the pig."  

Door open, P-chan out, door close, and quicker than thought Akane was sitting on the bed with Nabiki.  

"Keep that up and you'll be snatching chestnuts out of Ranma's hands in no time."  

Akane giggled.  "Oh quiet."  Then she sobered again.  "Well… I… um… see…"

Nabiki sighed.  Why couldn't people just get down to business?  She hopped up and went to the closet.  "Ok, which jacket do you want back now?"  When Akane didn't reply, she got a little impatient.  "Five minutes, darling sister, and then I'm back to Lum and Ataru and you're out the door with the pig."  

"Nabiki" Akane blurted.  "It's coming up."  

Nabiki didn't need to ask to know what "it" was.  "I know."  

"It's been ten years, oneechan.  Ten years."  

Nabiki sighed.  "So I've heard.  What's your point?"  Normally she was gentle with Akane on this, but right now she didn't need anymore aggravation on the subject.  "It's not like I've forgotten or anything, if that's what you were worried about."  

Akane whispered, "I thought you might have."  

"And why is that?"  Nabiki asked her sharply.  

"Kuno's been over three nights in a row now…"  

The whole thing was getting ridiculous.  What was Akane trying to get at?  "Oh my God!  How is that possible?  Not because we have to do a school project together!" Nabiki said, sarcasm dripping.  "Big deal, Akane."  

Her little sister seemed to flare a little.  "And since when do you invite project partners over for dinner three nights in a row?" 

Nabiki tried to regain some of the ground she had lost.  "So?"

"So maybe you're sweet on him, disgusting as the thought may be."  

Good grief.  How did people, especially Akane, get these ideas into their heads?  Nabiki decided not even to grace the absurd notion with an answer.  "And would you have a problem with that?"

"HIS MOM RAN OVER OUR MOTHER, A FACT YOU MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN!"  Akane screamed.  All pretenses of control were gone.  "Nabiki, how can you forgive him for that?  How can you talk to him every day without seeing his hands dripping with our mother's blood?"

It was amazing how clearly Akane could summarize Nabiki's inner turmoil without even realizing it.  Struggling to keep calm, she ground out, "What do you take me for?  Of course I haven't forgotten. But how can YOU still blame him for this?  It's not his fault… it's not even his mom's fault… she was crazy… she didn't do it on purpose… you can't hold him accountable for his mother's doing.  And it was ten years ago!"  

"So!"  Akane yelled.  "That makes everything ok!  That makes everything fine and dandy!  Just because it was your precious Tate who was involved means that everything is absolved.  Finished.  We should just forget that the whole thing ever happened.  But let's get something straight here.  I miss my mother!"  

"What, you think I don't miss her?  You think I don't care?"  Nabiki could barely suppress her screams.  "I miss her too!"

"Obviously not more than you care for Kuno!  You just threw her away!"

"_How dare you_."  Nabiki spat each word out, every atom she had ever used for intimidation, anger, frustration, sorrow, manipulation, shoving the phrase at Akane, choking on her own emotion.  "_How dare you accuse me of throwing her away?  How dare you accuse me of putting Kuno over her?  How dare you tell me what to think, how to feel?  How dare you?"  _

Akane burst into tears.  "You prom… you promised… we promised each other!!  You promised!!  That we would avenge mama, that we would make them all pay!  You said we would hate Kuno forever… you told me that!  You told me it was Kuno's fault!  So how dare YOU tell me otherwise, ten years later, when I've spent more than half my life hating!"  

Tears streamed out of her eyes, and she turned her back on the other girl.  She whispered, her words quavering, "Nabiki, we haven't even hated very well.  Yeah, I beat him up, you take his money away… so what?  So what Nabiki?  We haven't made him pay, we haven't.  Ten years, and it's still there."  

Suddenly, all the fight drained out of Nabiki.    "Akane… no, you're wrong.  We have made him pay.  For ten years, he hasn't had any friends.  He's a social outcast.  He's king of the anthill that everyone pees on.  He's wrapped in his own world with his own fantasies.  He's not stupid; you think he can't see that?  You think he doesn't know that, every day, he's wallowing in his loneliness?  I spread the rumors, you lead him on and reject him, and Kasumi tortures him wit a motherly kindness he will never know again, and reminds him every second he's here that his mother took away ours."  She closed her eyes.  "Akane… we haven't seen it before, but hasn't he suffered enough? 

"I… we… turned him away after we found out.  Did we ever tell him we hated him?  I can't remember.  But he knows. He knows.  He knew the second I started ignoring him."

Akane took Nabiki's hand.  "Oh Biki.  I don't know what to think.  It's just that… I guess… with the anniversary so close an all, I'm sort of on the edge.  I haven't consciously thought about this until now."  She snuffled.  "It's so hard, and I miss her so much…"

Nabiki grinned.  "I think we've already established that."  Akane giggled hesitantly.  "Yeah.  I understand."  She frowned.  "But I'm not sweet on Kuno—even despite… everything… he's still an idiot."  

"Ok." Akane stood up and went to the door.  When she touched the doorknob, she hesitated and turned around.  "I can't stop hating him, Biki…"  _(I know…)_  "… but I'll try and… understand… I guess…"  

"Yeah, me too.  G'night, 'Kane."  Nabiki smiled quietly at her.

"And at least I have Ranma to talk to.  And Kasumi has Dr. Tofu.  And after this talk you'll probably have Kuno…"

"_Good night Akane._"  

"He he."  She closed the door behind her.  

Nabiki stared at the closed door for the longest time.  She waited for tears to fall, but her eyes were empty, like they had been for the past ten years.  While she got ready for bed, she asked herself, 

Despite what I told Akane, am I ready to understand?  

The closed door did not reply.  

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Heart and Head

Hello, exams are over and I'm free!  Wow, the story has really changed from what it started out being.  I'd meant for it to be more of an N&K romantic get-together fic, but somewhere along the line it's turned into a dramatic-explaining-the-past fic.  I guess I feel like they need a better explanation for their uncertain relationship than just "Nabiki loves Kuno and His Money".  Hum.  Y'all don't mind, I hope.  I'll try and get back on track sooner or later.  

As a side note: has anyone felt that the three sisters really change from the beginning of the Ranma series to the middle/end?  Like Kasumi's first line (in the manga) is "How old is he?  Younger men bore me."  Not the typical Kasumi line.  And Nabs first appears boy crazy, though I haven't seen much of that lately.  And Akane, who declares she hates men, is actually really nice to almost every guy in the series asides from Ranma and Kuno and the horde who chase over her at the beginning.  Maybe the horde every morning is what ticked her off.  But yeah, just was thinking about that last night.  

Ok, so on with the show… 

Chapter 5 

"Hi, can I come in?"  Kasumi's face appeared around the edge of the door.  

"Mmhmm."  

"I brought you some hot tea."  She placed the tray on the desk.

"Thanks."

Kasumi adjusted her skirt and settled on the chair.  "Did you and Akane have a fight?"  

Nabiki sat up slowly.  "Were we that loud?"  

"Well…"

"Seriously, Kasumi.  How many people heard that?"  She stared at her older sister.  

Kasumi gazed at the door.  "Daddy and Uncle Saotome are too full of sake to hear anything at the moment.  I just happened to hear the… conversation… because I was hanging laundry on the balcony."  She glanced at the open window.  

"What about Ranma?"

"…"

"Kasumi, Ranma heard, didn't he?" 

Kasumi nodded, then shook her head.  "He heard you arguing, but I don't think he could tell what it was about.  He's pestering Akane about it right now."  

"Why that little…"  Nabiki started to climb off the bed.  "If he's bothering—"

Kasumi laid a hand on Nabiki's shoulder.  "Not bothering, don't worry.  You know how he gets if Akane's truly upset.  I think he's doing his best to try and comfort her right now, though I doubt she'll tell him much."  She paused for a moment, and then continued.  "Nabiki, do you want to talk about anything?"  

"Three guesses as to what about," Nabiki muttered.  "I think I've exhausted my emotional supply for the week.  I'm really tired—I have a math test tomorrow, so can you leave?  But thanks for offering anyway," she added guiltily.  

But Kasumi wasn't going to let her off that easily, she discovered, with a sinking heart.  There would be more Mother-Kuno reminiscing for at least an hour.  Just what she needed.  More tugging on the heartstrings.  

"Sister, you can't blame Kuno for Mother's death."  

Oh, couldn't she.  "I'm not.  I was just telling Akane that little detail, in case you missed that part of the conversation."  So there.  

Kasumi looked sadly at her.  "Just acknowledging the truth isn't going to help.  You have to forgive him."  

"What?"

"Biki, dear, you and Akane are very different.  Akane is more… emotional.  She naturally figures things out with her heart."  

"Big whoop."

"You, on the other hand, you're a logical type of person, right?  You do things with your mind.  Now, I'm pretty sure that, deep down, Akane's forgiven Kuno a long time ago.  She's a loving person, and she can't keep grudges for long.  With her, everything is quick and powerful explosions and then instant calm.  She releases her energy quickly; nothing ever bottles up for long."    
  


"Except with Ranma."

"Except with Ranma.  So I don't think she could have actually hated Kuno for so long.  A few years maybe—it _was_ a terrible shock—but not for ten."  

"So then why…"

"She explained it herself.  Kuno's mother ran over ours.  For her, the association between the killer and the killer's son is strong.  So even though, unconsciously, she has forgiven Kuno, her mind won't let her forget.  But you, Nabiki, though you know, though you are absolutely convinced that the evidence doesn't add up any which way, though you can see that Kuno is as much a victim in this as any of us, you cannot forgive."  

Nabiki's lips were dry.  "I can't… what…"

"You have complete control over your logical abilities.  Consciously, you know for certain that Kuno is not responsible for the fact that we have to attend a graveyard in a few days.  But in your heart, a place you haven't accessed for ten years, the name Kuno brings pain."  

She couldn't believe her ears—Kasumi telling her that she had no emotions, telling her that she didn't know what was in her heart?  "Of… of course… I can control my emotions!"  _But hiding isn't the same as controlling._

"Just now, you've freed Akane, allowed her to see with her reason, rather than her heart, that Kuno isn't to blame.  Sure, Kuno'll still annoy her by sending her unwelcome love, but it won't be because she sees mother's blood on his hands."  Kasumi sighed, and a great sadness came over her being.  "But Biki, I don't know how you will find a way to forgive him in your heart.  I can't help you there, and neither can Akane.  You'll just have to trust yourself to find the key to it all."  

Nabiki stared down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands.  "What about you, onee-chan?"  

Kasumi smiled.  "I never blamed him for a second.  Tate was more than family to us."  She stood up, and said softly,  "I wonder if Kuno ever will be."  

She took the tray and left the room.

*

The blue file marked "Canadian Finances— '84" was still pressed between "Canadian Economy—'84" and "Canadian Housing—'84".  Nabiki flipped it open, removing the envelope inside.  She opened the flap and slipped out a sheaf of photographs.  

Nabiki with her arms flung around her mother's neck.

Nabiki sleeping in her mother's arms at the beach.  

Nabiki helping her mother clean fish in the kitchen.  

Nabiki with an ice-cream cone in one hand and reaching for Tate's with the other.  

Nabiki on the monkey bars with Tate, her favorite tree in the background.  

Nabiki, age two, pretending to read to Tate, even though she wouldn't know how to read until a month later.  

Nabiki at the zoo with her mother, Kasumi, Akane, and Tate.  

Nabiki, asleep on her bed, clutching a stack of photos, papers scattered on the floor, and a file cabinet drawer open in the foreground.  

*

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair.  Ranma was watching Akane, Kasumi kept glancing at Nabiki, and Nabiki glared at Ranma.  The fathers, afflicted by hangovers, peacefully ate their rice to avoid sudden headaches.  

Nabiki, climbing the stairs to get her books, noticed through the window a large Hello Kitty in the trash can in the back yard.  So, Akane didn't want it, Nabiki thought.  Ranma usually gave the cutesy Kuno gifts to Akane, as he had no use for them (especially gifts that looked like cats).  But even Akane, diehard fan of cute little animals, was repulsed by the winged, Hello Kitty monster and had abandoned it in the backyard.  Nabiki, instead of leaving it there, decided to take it to school.  

She flew down the stairs, out the back door, and snatched up the stuffed toy.  Now, how to get it to school without the unnecessary embarrassment?  It certainly would not fit in her book bag.  She looked around sneakily.  Certain persons were conveniently late leaving the house.  

"Oh Ranmaaaa!!"  

*

"This is an embarrassment, truly."  Kuno stared in disbelief at the object on the table in front of him.  

"Touché, Kuno-baby."  Nabiki smirked at him from across the table.  "It's actually sorta surprising that she hasn't returned anything before this, considering her feelings for you."  She rested her chin on her fists, elbows on the table.  "Of course, I'll require extra compensation for the unexpected difficulties I encountered while attempting to deliver the package."  Her predatory grin grew even wider.  "A couple thousand yen should cover it."  

Kuno continued to stare at the Hello Kitty, mumbling indistinguishable commentary to himself.  

Nabiki hummed cheerfully as she started to unpack her lunch bag.  Now what did Kasumi pack today?  

"Are you joining me for lunch?"

"What?"  Nabiki looked up, surprised.  

"Are you joining me for lunch?"  

Nabiki looked around, tapping her chopsticks on her chin.  "I don't see anyone else around, do you?"  She eyed him surreptitiously.  "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  

He considered that.  No, he didn't, really.

Sensing an opportune time to play once again with Kuno's mind, she curved her lips upward ever so slightly, and said in a silky voice, "Is it too… intimate… for you?"  

Gulp.  

She leaned forward, and rested her chin on her fists again, pushing her shoulders slightly back.  "Isn't this fun?"  

Isn't this fun???  The childish phrase helped to send Kuno back into reality.  But not much.  Why why why was she doing this?  Now, of all times?  

"Since you obviously don't feel like entertaining a lady now, Kuno-baby, I'll see you tonight… in my room." 

Kuno knew they would be in her room—doing a science project, but still the innuendo in her voice caused all the blood to rush to his head.  

She stood up, and walked casually toward him.  "You still haven't paid me for working overtime, you know."  

He pulled out his wallet mechanically, and began to pull out a stack of bills.  Nabiki watched him with glee.  Getting him into a stupor like this was easier than getting him drunk, and made it so much easier to weasel extra cash out of him.  Part of her concentrated on the enormously large pile of yen that was accumulating on the table, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched the whispering gaggle of girls hidden in the shadows and around corners.  They were her new trainees, learning how to extort money from hormone-charged members of the opposite sex by watching the queen of manipulation play with the king of macho-induced stupidity.  She had to make this good.  Something like a wisp of remorse sighed into her happiness caused by the sight of so much yen.  Did Kuno know that he was being used?  And not just for his money, but to create a new horde of mercenaries to follow Nabiki's orders.  She sighed inwardly.  Talking to Kasumi and Akane had resurfaced memories and conflicting feelings that were interfering with her business.  Feelings… she didn't even know WHAT she was feeling anymore.  And so she decided to go about her usual routine.  

"Thanks, Kuno-baby. I'll see you later."  

To be continued…

Waahhh!!!!  Ok, so I didn't get back on track as much as I would have liked, but ok.  There were still some things that needed tying up.  Thanks for putting up with this!  I know it's confusing.  Sorry!  C&C! 


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Happy New Year!  I think that one of the hardest parts of writing this is all the Japanese stuff.  I barely know any Japanese, and I'm sorta at a loss for everything.  Like high schools in Japan.  I'm pretty sure they don't have freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, and upper/underclassman doesn't say much.  And the bathrooms and tables are different, whole bunches of details that I'm so paranoid about getting wrong.  Oh wellz, I hope you guys don't mind too much.  

Also, Kuno might seem a little OOC in this.  Sorry, I'm not very good at doing Kuno—I think he's one of the hardest characters to portray if you don't want him to sound like an idiot.  So he might seem a little too… normal I guess.  Just a note of warning. 

Chapter 6—Revelations 

It was a dark and stormy night.  

That's a really bad cliché, but it fits, Kuno thought.  The first of the pre-winter storms had arrived early.  He hoped someone would lend him an umbrella when he left.  It was raining cats and dogs—in Nerima, terms like that are literal.  The house was shaking a little.  Kuno wondered if this small house was safe.  His own mansion was much sturdier.  But, then again, he thought, watching the splatter against the windows, his house was also much lonelier.  Besides, Kodachi always got into these… moods… on rainy days, that he would rather avoid, especially around this time; she reminded him too much of Mother… He concentrated on listening to Nabiki, who was downstairs trying to haggle with Mr. Saotome for the last carton of mochi balls.  Maybe he should go down and get her to bring up something warm instead, like hot chocolate, considering how cold it was.  He grumbled and continued cutting the colored paper.  No, he couldn't.  

It was at the same time comforting and awkward to be in her room again.  So many things had changed, but were at the same time different.  Everything had moved around since he had last been there ten years ago.  Well, duh, he thought to himself, why wouldn't she move things around?  And what the heck are all those file cabinets?  He resisted the urge to look.  They were probably locked anyways. 

But her room still had her essence in it—everything was so neat and clean and organized, with perfect color coordination and arrangement.  Come to think of it, her fung shui was very good…  

"Catch."  

A mochi ball appeared in mid air, and Kuno caught it absently.  "Thank you."  

"Mm-hmm, your welcome."  Nabiki plopped down with the entire carton beside her.  She picked up a sheaf of printed-paper and peered at it intensely, mumbling something about pandas and nuclear fission.

Kuno gazed at the mochi ball.  A thin layer of frost glazed the surfaced.  He shivered.  "Nabiki, is there any way I could get something warmer to eat?"  

She shrugged, and gestured toward the stairs without looking up from her papers.  "Help yourself."  When he hesitated for more than five minutes and seventeen seconds, she glanced at him.  "Whatsa matter?"  

He stared at his mochi ball for a moment, looked at her, then popped the whole thing in his mouth.  "Nuffig."  Kuno blinked for a moment, the grimaced.  "My teef arf fwozed."  Nabiki watched him chew methodically away at the mochi, an eyebrow raised skeptically.  "Umm, Kuno-baby, that's because it was in the ice box five minutes ago.  That means it's _cold_.  Go get something warm to drink so you can get back to work."  

"S'ok."  

"Whadda you mean 'it's ok'?"  Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her face took on a slightly pensive look—one that she was famous for exhibiting right before she decided to pounce on her prey.  "Why don't you want to go downstairs?"  

Damn these smart women and their prodding tendencies.   Kuno balked.  

"Are you scared of something?  Afraid there's a bogey monster that lives under our stairs?"  Nabiki smirked at him.  But while she teased him, a second part of brain was operating on a completely different level.  Somehow, her intuition told her, there was something more here than appeared at first glance.  Something deeper that fear of the first floor of the Tendo house was bothering Kuno, that he did not want Nabiki Tendo to know about.  So naturally, curiosity piqued, she changed gears and began to turn the teasing into an informal inquisition.  But even then, her second sense was still not satisfied.  Kuno wasn't telling anything.  Just sitting there and cutting the damned colored paper and saying noncommittal things that didn't make sense.  What am I doing wrong?  She thought, frustrated.  Why can't I get anything out of him?  

"Come _on_, Kuno, it's not like Kasumi's gonna _bite_ you or anything," she drawled in a bored voice.  "And you don't hafta be scared of Ranma or Akane, you see them every day…"  

"I'm not scared of them," Kuno replied stiffly.  

"Then _what?_"  Nabiki exclaimed, exasperated.  "C'mon, Kuno-baby, spit it out.  Why don't you want to go down by yourself?"  

"I don't feel comfortable."  

"And you feel comfortable being alone with a girl in her bed room?  C'mon, give me more than that.  Why are you uncomfortable about it?"

"I don't feel at liberty to tell you." 

"GAAWWWD."  Nabiki groaned.  She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  There was silence in the room.  And tension too, Nabiki could sense it.  It was weird, but somehow she got the feeling that what Kuno was hiding was another Pandora's box.  Why would Kuno's petty fears even be significant at all? She thought disgustedly.  I don't even know why I'm even bothering.  Nabiki glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  Sitting on the floor, surrounded by colorful confetti and doggedly chewing mochi balls, anyone else would have been a comical figure.  But as it was, he almost looked regal…and pathetic and forlorn.  She sighed quietly, stared at the ceiling, and listened to the wind rattling the tiles on the roof, and the rain pelting against the windows.  

*

Kuno did not raise his head when she walked out of the room.  He could understand perfectly—why would she even want to be in the same room with him anyways?  For the past week, he'd been enjoying the time he'd spent with her after school—it was peaceful—and he'd thought that she'd enjoyed it too, to a certain extent.  But once again he was reminded that, of course, she hadn't wanted to do this stupid project with him in the first place.  So, now, she'd walked out.  Hell, he thought bitterly, my life is all about walkouts.  My mom, my dad, my sister, the Tend…. No, the Tendos didn't walk out on me.  I walked out on them.  

*

"Here."  

Kuno glanced up at the figure in front of him.  

"It's peppermint tea…"  

"Oh.  Thank you."  She remembered, he thought to himself.  Their fingers brushed as he took the steaming mug.  Kuno flushed slightly at the contact, but there was no response from Nabiki, who silently sat back down, back against her bed, and, sipping her own cup of peppermint tea, continued to read the printouts.  

Nabiki knew that if Akane had accidentally brushed fingers with Ranma like that, either one of two things would have happened.  1.  All hell would break loose, she would scream and rail at him for being a pervert, smash him over the head, kick him into the out of the stratosphere, and go sulk.  2.  She would blush, stammer, shake, and blink pathetically with huge Bambi eyes, causing Ranma to think she was actually cute, and attempt to kiss her.  Nabiki was sure of this—it was on page 45 in her notebook labeled AKANE: ANALYSIS, under the section "Reactions".  The Ranma part was on page 62 in the RANMA: ANALYSIS notebook.  (She had notebooks on all the major people in her life, with tips on characters, personalities, quirks, fears, loves, psychology, etc.  This made it so much easier to exploit them.).  Yes, she thought, I have notebooks on everybody.  Everybody except myself.  So now what?  How was I supposed to that?  The problem is, she thought, I don't know.  I'm always on the sidelines and nothing ever happens to me.  I don't even have a personality anymore.  Or, at least, I don't know what it is, she amended.  I know I did feel something when we brushed fingers, but I don't know what.  I don't know how to react to that.  So… I didn't react at all.  

Kuno watched her become more and more agitated as time slipped by.  Was it his fault?  Damn, it was always his fault, wasn't it, when it came to Nabiki Tendo.  

"So," said Nabiki, in an effort to change her thoughts around.  "How about telling me _now_ why you won't go downstairs?  I even brought you a cup of tea."  She grinned as she said the last sentence (as in, _hint hint Kuno-chan, that was bona-fide bribery!_).      

Kuno regarded her, the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile.  "I will tell you…" Nabiki gleamed.  "…If you tell me what is in the blue folder that you have carelessly left on your desk."  

Nabiki knew which folder he meant even before she glanced over to look.  

Kuno knew he'd hit the jackpot when she froze like a deer in the headlights.  "Not to fear, I have not looked in it yet.  But if you do not wish me to, then please do not ask me about why I do not desire to go downstairs."  

But now she had to know!  What was so important about this secret that possessed Kuno to bargain with her????  Before she could stop her self, Nabiki rose, grabbed the folder, and threw it at Kuno's feet.  Then she reconsidered.  "No, wait!"  She lunged for it and snatched it away before he could pick it up.  Somehow, with Nabiki slipping and Kuno's haste to grab it, they ended up on the floor with Kuno half on Nabiki, who was clutching the folder to her chest.  

"Kuno-baby, you're sweet and I like you a whole bunch, but please get the hell off of me.  I can't feel my legs."  

Kuno scrambled up, beet red and apologizing profusely and incoherently.  Nabiki sighed and sat up.  "Sit down, Kuno.  It's fine, nothing happened.  I'm not going to press charges because you fell on my knees."  When he didn't listen, she tried a more direct tactic.  "Kuno.  Shut up."  He shut up.  "Ok, listen.  You tell me why you don't want to go downstairs, and I'll show you what's in the folder."  Well, not everything, but you never specified that, did you Kuno-baby?  Besides, what you have to tell me isn't worth half of what's in here.  

She's tough, Kuno thought.  I didn't really expect her to accept the exchange.  Now what?  Am I going to agree to this?  Am I going to tell her?  His glance fell on the mug of peppermint tea.  Maybe…  Old hopes that he hadn't dared dream of forever came trickling back.  Maybe…

"Deal."  

"Wait."  Nabiki stood up.  "Is this going to be a long, emotional, weepy confession of a long-time, secret love for me?"

"Uh…"

"I knew it.  Let's clean up first so we can sob comfortably."  She began to organize the papers and throw away the colored paper scraps.  "Hey," she snapped when Kuno didn't move.  "Help out.  You want confessions?  You clean first."  They finished in less than five minutes.  

When they were comfortably settled, Nabiki looked at him.  "Oh goody," she muttered.  "I can't believe this.  I've sunk to having a Truth of Dare slumber party with Kuno.  I need more friends.  Ok.  Ahem.  Kuno, why don't you want to go downstairs?"  

To be continued…

Wahaha!  Cliff hanger!!!  Hope you're enjoying this so far.  Next installment:  Kuno's secret, which, if I may say so myself, actually kind of sad.  C&C please.  I'll be back!  (Though sooner or later, who can tell).  


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Chapter 7—Answers

_Knock knock_.  "Hey, Nabiki?"  The door creaked open and Ranma stuck his head into the room.  "Could I borrow a flashlight?"  

"A flashlight?"  Count on Ranma to interrupt at the worst times, Nabiki seethed.  "Why on earth do you need a flashlight?  Afraid the house is gonna topple over?"  she snarled.

Ranma blinked at the venomous response.  "Uhh… no… I was just helping Kasumi fix the sink… the batteries in her flashlight went out…"

Nabiki sighed.  At least he had a decent (and safe) excuse this time.  Last time he borrowed her portable radio, little green men landed in the koi pond, apparently responding to some signal that Ranma had given off after dropping her radio into soy sauce.  "1000 yen."  

"Aww man…" Ranma dug into his pocket and pulled out the money.  Satisfied, Nabiki went over to her drawer and pulled out a flashlight and two AA batteries.  She tossed them to him, and added,  "The batteries are for Kasumi.  On the house."  She sat back down.  "Now scram."  

But Ranma and Kuno were eyeing each other distastefully, and Ranma didn't leave.  "Kinda cozy in here, ain't it Kuno?"  he remarked.  

"Silence, wretch!  This is merely schoolwork that Nabiki Tendo and I are assigned to do together."  He glowered at Ranma.  

Ranma leaned against the wall and grinned.  "Yeah?  I don't see any work in here.  Nice try."  

Kuno and Nabiki both glanced around.  Oh damn, they had cleaned up before sharing time.  They had put away the project.  No wonder Ranma had come to the conclusion that…  ugh.  

"Man, you really go after the Tendo girls, don't you.  Is Kasu…"  

"SAOTOME!  HOW DARE YOU…"

"Hey!  Now wait just one moment!"  Nabiki sprung up to her feet, and glared down at the two boys, who cowered.  "_If you two dare to start a fight in my room, I will personally KICK YOUR ASS!_"  Her demon head, inherited from Soun Tendo, loomed over them.  "If you two _insist_ on fighting every single time you get within fifty yards of each other, AT LEAST TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"  She spun around and glared at Ranma.  That comment about Kuno seducing the Tendo sisters was the last straw.  "RANMA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM.  I DON'T RECALL OFFERING YOU EXTENDED VISITATION RIGHTS.  YOU'RE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING IMPORTANT, YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO MY GUEST, IN MY ROOM, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE FOR THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE.  ONE, TWO, THREE!"  She slammed the door shut behind him, then ripped it back open.  She grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "You were in an awful hurry to get away from me, Ranma."  Gulp.  "That hurts my feelings.  I think I'll need compensation for that.  50,000 yen should do the trick.  Plus interest.  And that expensive purse I saw in the mall.  Have a nice day."  She slammed the door on his head.  

Kuno was staring at her, wide eyed.  "Is… is this always how you behave at home?"  

Nabiki glanced sheepishly at the door.  The last stunt she had pulled, with all the yelling and violence… it was a little too Akane-ish for her.  But Ranma was being such a butt at exactly the wrong time.  She just lost control.  "No," she grinned at him.  "Normally I'm much worse."  She sat back down, and straightened out her hair.  "So, while we're in the sharing mood, why are you always so pissed at Ranma?  Granted, he really knows how to be a butt sometimes, but you just absolutely hate him.  I can't understand it."  She tilted her head and looked at him.  

Kuno sighed.  "What right does he have, to treat me like I'm inferior?"  

Whatever Nabiki had expected, it wasn't this.  "What are you talking about?"  

"I…"  He shook his head.  "What do you want to know—why I won't go downstairs, or why I hate Ranma?"  

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.  "What should I know?"  

He sighed again.  "I suppose that they are the same anyhow."  He looked at her, almost sadly.  "Are you sure you want to know this?"  

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kuno ran a hand through his hair.  "Nabiki, there are some things better left unsaid.  Things that are better if we forget they ever happened."  He looked her full in the eyes, and she couldn't reply to his gaze.  "It's been so long already… I don't think that it is a good idea to bring up… the past… especially now."  

Somehow, she knew what he was talking about, even without words.  Were they finally going to talk?  Nabiki flipped open the blue folder and pulled out the envelope.  "You mean," she said, "about this?"  She tossed him the photographs.  

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously as he pulled them out from the envelope.  Then he fell silent as he thumbed through the stack.  His jaw tightened visibly.  

"So now you know what's in this goddam folder," whispered Nabiki.  "Ready to spit out your part of the bargain?"  

Kuno put slid the photos back into the envelope.  He refused to look at her.  "I hate Ranma because I'm jealous of him."  

"What? "

"Do not interrupt.  I'm jealous because…"

"…Akane is his fiancé?"  

"Silence, woman!"  Kuno ripped open the envelope, and shoved one of the photos at her.  It was the picture of Nabiki, her mother, Akane, Kasumi, and Tate at the zoo together.  "Look!  Look at this!  Don't tell me you do not understand.  I was a part of your family, Nabiki, and ten years ago my mother caused me to disgrace my position as part of the Tendo family.  

"I see your family every day, and everyday I am reminded of how I failed, and how this failure has ruined my life!  I cannot stand to see Saotome living the life that could have been mine.  He is what I was ten years ago.  Then, I could walk in your home freely, as he does, without embarrassment or reserve.  Now, I cannot even go about unescorted because I am reviled and scorned in this household."  Kuno stared straight at the wall in front of him, sitting rigidly straight as he said this, anger, sorrow, and pain coursing throughout his body.  "I used to belong here.  Now he is the one who does.  He is the one who can enter your rooms like a brother to borrow a miscellaneous item unimpeded.  He is the one who can go downstairs to raid the food cabinets and look the members of this household in the eye without the constant knowledge that his mother ripped apart this very home."  

Suddenly, he whipped around and stared at Nabiki.  She could not look away, and saw that his eyes burned with a self-loathing and regret.  For the first time in a long while, she felt completely helpless.  "Nabiki, he is a part of your life, the way I no longer am."  Kuno stood abruptly.  "I must go.  We shall work on the project another time."  He headed for the door.  

Stunned, Nabiki could only watch him.  For a few seconds.  She very quickly regained complete control of her faculties, and said quietly, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  

"I am leaving.  Now that you know what I never should have told you, I cannot stay."  He reached for the doorknob.  

"Oh yes you will."  In a flash, she was between him and the exit, her back to the door.  What are you doing, Nabiki?  She thought to herself angrily.  Just let the poor guy go!  You're not going to gain anything from this.  Oh yes I will, her other half shot back.  I'll gain a whole lot of personal satisfaction… and some answers for ten years of silence.  "Tatewaki Kuno, you are not going anywhere until I am through with you."  She glared at him fiercely.  

"Nabiki Tendo, you are in my way."  He tried to maneuver around her, but she slammed against the door.  

"No way, buster."  She locked gazes with him.  "What do you mean, 'Ranma's part of my life, and you aren't?'  I'm not engaged to him, or particularly friends with him.  I see you more often in school.  And I exploit both of you equally."  

Kuno wished he hadn't started this conversation at all.  There was so much pain… so many memories…  

"Damn it Kuno, answer me!  We had a deal—I show you the folder, you tell me what's up!  You even signed a contract!"  

He blinked.  "Contract?  What contract?"  

She whipped out a fat stack of paper.  "This one."  She flipped to the last page, and pointed to the X and his name.  "See, right on the dotted line."  

"What?"  Kuno ripped it out of her hands and stared at it.  "I didn't sign this!!"  

Nabiki grinned evilly.  "Prove it."  Kuno groaned.  "You can't?  Okay then, in that case, you'd better cooperate, Kuno-baby."  Nabiki was maintaining a flippant personality to put Kuno at ease, but on the inside, she was dying.  Goddamit, Kuno! She thought.  How can I hate you if I feel sorry for you?  His partial explanation had already shaken her profoundly.  She had never realized how much it had hurt him to be figuratively kicked out of the Tendo home.  How much Ranma was hurting him emotionally, not through fighting, but just by being there.  The fact that Kuno knew it wasn't really Ranma's fault made it even worse; he had no proper scapegoat.  And all this was just Kuno's relationship with the Tendos.  They hadn't even begun to touch upon their personal deteriorating relationship yet.  Nabiki shuddered to think of the emotional backlash THAT conversation would have.  

"What.  Do.  You.  Mean."  

Kuno stared at his hands.  "He is a part of your life.  You share meals with him, say good morning to him every day…"  

Nabiki gave an exasperated sigh.  "I fail to see how this is any different from my relationship with you."  

"Because he is part of your family, and I am only a client!  You only speak with me to ensure further business relations."  

The pain in his eyes was almost too much for Nabiki to bear.  She looked away and deadpanned her response.  "What makes you think that?"  

"Kami, Nabiki!  Stop playing with me!"  She looked up, surprised.  "I know you hate me, there is no need to pretend otherwise.  Wait," he paused.  "You never have pretended otherwise.  You have scorned me and ridiculed me and used me.  But I understand.  I deserve it.  I am an idiot and an heir to the insanity that killed your mother.  I deserve your contempt and hatred. All of it...  Kasumi, Akane, your father…  I only wish that I could somehow make it up to you."  He turned away from her, could not look her in the eyes.  "When you began to ignore me, I could not bear to live any longer.  My life was falling apart before my eyes, and I was helpless to stop it.  Soon after my mother died, my sister was diagnosed with the same mental failure that had ultimately caused my mother's death.  Kodachi is not so far gone as my mother was—she is taking medicine—but her condition reminds me daily of what my mother was like.  My father took off for parts unknown, and came back a broken man.  So I had lost two families at once: my blood family, and the one I cared about."  He still would not look at her, for that she was glad: she was not sure she could look at him.  "Somewhere along the line I became convinced that… in an attempt to rejoin your family… and regain your friendship… I made it apparent that I was infatuated with Akane Tendo."  

Nabiki, master of planning and preparation, sniffed in disgust.  "And exactly _how_ was this supposed to work out?"  

He shook his head.  "I have no idea.  I just thought that I would flatter Akane with my attention.  And your father would be grateful to have a wealthy, kendo-master prospective son-in-law.  And I could be closer to you, because you would sell me pictures…" He flushed, appropriately ashamed of himself and his actions.  

Sudden fire rose up in Nabiki.  "And what about Kasumi??  Did you ever think about her?"  

Kuno shook his head again.  "I did not know what I could do for Kasumi."  

Oh, the irony.  "You know, Kasumi was the only one who never blamed you, Tatewaki."  He hung his head, and looked so miserable that Nabiki had to take pity on him.  Sort of.  "It doesn't matter.  Chasing Akane wasn't the greatest penance anyhow.  None of us appreciated it."  

"I know.  But I didn't know… what else to do… I guess it was the same concept that stupidly made me pursue the pig-tailed girl."  What?  Nabiki blinked at that last sentence.  Did he…?  

"Did I know?  That Ranma is the pig-tailed girl?"  Kuno smiled sadly.  "Not at the very beginning, of course.  It was quite embarrassing when I discovered that she… he… is Saotome.  But then… somehow I reasoned that if I chased the pig-tailed girl, it would make up for my antagonism towards Saotome's… male side."

"Brilliant plan."

"You think so?  I certainly don't.  But… I don't know what else to do… at least now I am doing something."  

Nabiki slumped to sitting position (back still against the door), and buried her face in her hands.  

"Nabiki!"  He knelt beside her, concern apparent in his voice and face.  "Are you all right?"  

"I'm fine, just fine."  Her voice was muffled behind her hands.  "Everything is absolutely chipper."  

Kuno sighed and gazed at her.  "I still remember the time your pet bird died.  The swallow.  I came over to play that day, and Akane told me what had happened.  I went to find you, and you were in the corner of the living room behind the sofa, sitting exactly like this.  I asked you if you were all right, and you said that you were fine.  And then…" He reached out and cupped her cheek.  "I saw your tears."  

"What, do I _look_ like I'm crying?"  Nabiki snatched her hands away from her face angrily.  Her cheeks were dry, but for a moment her eyes seemed to glisten.  "Don't touch me, please!"  He had put his hand on her face when her bird had died also.  "No one is dead," she snapped, "and I'm not hiding."  She stood up and said fiercely, "You can leave now, if you so choose." 

Kuno stared at her, hesitant and fearful. 

"Goodbye, Tate.  I'll talk to you tomorrow."  She opened the door.  

"Oh… hello, I brought up some freshly baked cookies…"  Kasumi stood framed in the doorway, looking uncertain.  

Nabiki smiled grimly.  "Thanks, onee-chan, but Kuno here was just leaving."  

To be continued…

Hope they didn't seem to OOC in this.  I tried to make Nabiki emotional, but tried to keep her in character by having her try to keep a handle on her feelings by being sarcastic and snappish.  And Kuno is usually a pretty open person about his feelings, so I don't think he was too out of it.  Well!  Are they going to resolve all this?  Or is their relationship even more destroyed than before?  C&C!  


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence

Chapter 8—Innocence 

Mokada scurried over to the cluster of girls, pigtails bouncing in time with her footsteps.  "Have you heard?" she whispered urgently.  "Those two got in a huge argument!  Yuki told me on the way out of gym!"  

"Who?  Which two?"  The girls leaned in eagerly.  

"You _know_, THOSE two."  Mokada hissed this under her breath, waggling her eyebrows and giving blatant eye signals.  

"Ohhhh….!"  The girls breathed out collectively.  

"Did they break up?"  

"No, silly, they were never going out in the first place."

Sodagi snorted.  "Of course they were!  They were _always_ eating lunch together and talking…"

"…Yeah, where have you been, Kana?  They were so obviously a couple."

Dugi sighed.  "How sad for them… they've been together, what, four years?"  

"No," Mokada shook her head, accidentally smacking Kana in the face with a pigtail.  "I heard that they were childhood friends—you know, like their families always did stuff together."  

"Ohhhh…!"  The girls sighed again.  Such a tragic ending for such a charming couple.  

"Yes, simply tragic," languished Nabiki, no trace of sorrow or sympathy apparent in her voice.  "But that's not the point."  She pulled out bag of crackers.  "The point is that this is a perfect opportunity to exploit."  

Sodagi pouted.  "But Nabiki, Hidori and Natsume were so happy together!  Shouldn't we try to get them back together… or at least leave them alone for awhile?"  

Nabiki rolled her eyes.  "Of course not.  Right now the information is still fresh… and secret.  Those two are both pretty private people.  Not a lot of people will know about the split for at least a week.  That gives us a window of three days to take advantage of this.  Any names?"  

Kana raised her hand.  "I think I know a guy who has a crush on Natsume—you know, Boss, the funny lower classman with freckles and permanent bed head?"    

"Jutsuya Ota.  Perfect."  Nabiki tapped her fingers together.  "Kana, tell him that you can set him up with Natsume for a date tomorrow night.  Usual fee."  She smirked.  "No, wait, raise the fee 35%.  Daddy Ota owns OtaData Systems in Tokyo; he can afford it."  

"Sure thing.  On it right away."  Kana saluted and dashed off.  Nabiki purred to herself.  Gossip was the cheapest way to get information—and profit.  The girls chattered on around her, and they continued down the hallway.  

They arrived at class five minutes early.  Nabiki slid into her desk, and reached inside to take out her textbook.  "Huh?"  She pulled out a pure white lily.  

"Oooh, Nabiki!  You've got a secret admirer!"  The girls regrouped around her desk.  "That's so pretty!  Who is it from?"  

"I have no idea," she deadpanned, though she had a not-so-sneaky suspicion that she knew who it was.  

"Yeah right," jeered Sodagi.  "He must be your boyfriend!"  Nabiki almost choked.  

"Sure!" chirped Dugi.  "Nabiki, tell us who he is!  No fair keeping secrets from you best friends!"  

Nabiki put an extra large cracker in her mouth and crunched loudly.  "Seriously.  I have no idea.  Who would want to give me a pathetic flower anyway?"  She snatched it from Mokada and put it back in her desk.  

"That's true," Dugi agreed.  "No one would dare give you a flower to express their love for you.  They would be too terrified of the public rejection they'd receive from you."

Mokada pitched in.  "And the taunts and blackmail and teasing and sarcasm and rejection and un-maidenly spurning of their heart.  Only an idiot would send YOU flowers, Boss."  Her pigtails bounced again and a shower of dandruff fell onto Nabiki's desk.  "Or someone really desperate."  

"Or neither," said Sodagi.  "It's probably that Kodachi girl.  Though why she would send YOU a poisoned flower I don't…"  

"Kodachi favors black roses," Nabiki said sharply, rather hurt at the unpleasant assumptions the girls had about her.  But then, amended, she had never really given them reason to think otherwise.  The sensei came into the room, scattering the girls.  He began class.

Nabiki had been ignoring Kuno all day, but now she turned to the left and fixed him with a piercing stare.  Had he given her the lily?  

To be continued…

Cliff hanger!  Muahahaha!  Yeah, this one was short, but the next one will (hopefully) be coming sooner than usual.  This one is more light-hearted than the few previous ones have been.  Give y'all (and me) a breather.  But it's setting up for more drama.  C&C please!  


	9. Chapter 9: Trembling

Uh oh, lots of OOCness in this chapter.  But it was just flowing so well that I couldn't bear to change it… If I get a lot of grumpy comments, I'll rewrite it, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  C&C (or, should I rewrite?).  Thanks!  Enjoy.  

Chapter 9—Trembling 

She didn't know what to think.  What did he mean by it?  Was he forgiving her?  Did he want to be forgiven?  Did he want to forget (or want her to forget) the discussion the night before?  She considered.  The tension between them wasn't a consequence of last night's activities; it had been there for ten years, and only now were they acknowledging it.  Nabiki tried to get a grip on her emotions.  Was she angry?  No.  Annoyed maybe, that things were as convoluted as they were, but certainly not angry.  Anger was Akane's emotion, not hers.  Was she sad?  That too—reliving the heartbreak was painful.  And the anniversary was just around the corner.  Was she flattered?  Yes, yes she was.  

*

Decision made, Nabiki scribbled a note and tossed it to Kuno.  He looked up, surprised and uncomfortable, and opened the note uncertainly.  _Stay after school_ was all it said.  It was all Nabiki needed to say; she was not known for verbosity.  

*

After class, Nabiki gestured to the girls to leave without her.  She remained at her seat, looking demurely at her desk.  Kuno, she noticed, also stayed in his chair, shifting nervously but maintaining his composure.  When everyone had left, Kuno turned towards her.  "What is this about, Nabiki Tendo?"  

"You want to know what this is about, Tatewaki Kuno?"  Nabiki asked, traces of light mockery in her voice.  "It's about this."  She pulled the flower out of the desk and walked over to him.  "Us."  She carefully watched him watching her.  "Normally," she said, "I would tell you that this" she waved the lily in front of his face "isn't my style.  But then again, normally, the gifts you put on my desk aren't for me.  This," she held the lily up to her nose, "IS my style."  

He stared at her.  "I did not give you that flower, Nabiki."  

She snorted.  "Sure.  It just appeared here out of nowhere.  Duh, Kuno, I'm not that stupid."  She looked at the flower again, and continued in a softer voice, almost to herself, "Mom loved white lilies.  She used to have them around the house all the time, remember?  That you decided to pick this flower… out of all flowers… it must be a sign from her…" Nabiki turned the flower over in her hands, contemplating.  She looked up.  "What made you pick this one, Kuno?  You usually use roses."  

"I… I was not the one who gave you…" Kuno faltered.  For a moment, a look of pain crossed his face, and then it disappeared, replaced by a dark shadow.  He whipped out his wallet, and furiously began to count bills.  "How much is it this time."  

"What?"  Nabiki took a step back and stared at him, completely shocked.  "What the hell are you talking about?"  

Grim determination twisted Kuno's mouth.  "How much do you want?  You're always trying to extort money from me, Tendo, why should this time be any different?"  

Huh?  Kuno pulling the rug from under her feet, mocking her?  And the fact that he had called her "Tendo" had not escaped Nabiki's notice.  "I never knew you noticed," she growled.  "Here I am, telling you that I'm sorr… no, forget it."  She glared at him.  "I don't know what the hell you're playing at, Kuno, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I am going to find out.  Nobody, NO ONE, gets away with screwing with me."  

He looked away.  "You've been shameless before, but this is a depravation I didn't expect, even from you.  How can you use your own mother to try and extort money?"  

SLAP!  

A bright, red, painful looking mark appeared on Kuno's cheek.  "_Who the hell do you think you are?_" she hissed.  "_Who the hell do you think you are?_"  A thousand incomprehensible, unthinkable, terrible, terrible words threatened to pour out of Nabiki's mouth.  But all she could manage, half-choking, was to spit out, "_Bastard._"  

She turned heel and left the room.  

*

How dare he? Nabiki fumed as she made her way down the hallway.  First, he thinks he can manipulate me by messing with my heart, and then he insults me using my mother.  Of all the people, he has no right whatsoever!  I am going to kick his pompous…  She wiped away a furious tear that had somehow escaped from the corner of her eye.  Kami, she thought, why the hell did he do that?  As she stepped out into the afternoon sun, she consoled herself by imagining ways to wreak her revenge.  

A voice called out behind her as she reached the gate.  "Nabiki!"  Instantly, she composed herself and brought up a façade of boredom and nonchalance.  

She sighed and stopped, hands on her hips.  "What is it, Mokada?"  She called in a bored voice.  

Mokada, pigtails still bouncing even after she had stopped running, grinned triumphantly at Nabiki.  "I found out who put the flower in your desk!"  

"Oh?"  Kami.  With Mokada's big mouth, the whole school would be gossiping about her and Kuno come morning.  

"Yeah!"  She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "You won't believe it, it was Ranma!"  Mokada giggled, wide eyed.  "Are you stealing your sister's fiancé again?"  

Ranma?  Nabiki did some quick thinking.  "No I'm not.  Last time I did that his other fiancé's almost killed me.  It was profitable that time, but it's too risky for me to do that again."  She paused to let it sink in.  "I actually told him to do that as a test, Mokada."  She smirked at her.  "Looks like you passed."  

"Oh," hesitated Mokada.  She looked a little disappointed.  "You wanted to see if I could get the information."  

"Yup.  And you succeed ten minutes before the time limit.  Congrats."  

"Okay then."  Mokada waved.  "I'll see you tomorrow!"  

"Bye."  Mokada trotted off.  

Whew!  Nabiki was so glad that she excelled at b.s.ing.  She glanced at her watch.  If she hurried, she could catch Ranma walking home.  

*

"Hi onee-chan!"  

"Yo."  

"Hey Akane, Ranma."  She nodded to them both.  

"Do you want to walk home with us?"  Akane asked.  

"No thanks, Akane.  But I need to talk to Ranma for a sec."  Nabiki raised an eyebrow at her younger sister.  

"Oh, ok.  I guess I'll walk on ahead then…" Akane looked at her inquisitively, but sped up her pace and was soon out of sight.  

"So, what's going on?"  Asked Ranma, uneasily.  

Nabiki ignored that, and said, "Get off the fence and walk next to me on the sidewalk like the normal person you aren't.  Then maybe we can have a conversation."  

"Conversation?  Yeah right," Ranma snorted, but he hopped off the fence anyway.  

She got straight to the point.  "What is this?"  She stuck the lily in front of his face.  

"Ummm… a flower?"  

"You know what I mean, Saotome."  

"What!!  It's a lily or something!"  

"Saotome, you have five seconds before I raise all your debts 200% and lock you up in a cave with Happosai and no hot water for a month."  

Ranma winced.  "But Nabiki," he whined.  "I promised Kasumi that I wouldn't tell!  …oops..." He blanched.  "Umm… is it too late to take that back?"  

*

The Tendo kitchen was warm, as usual, due to the constant bubbling of the stove. Today, an aroma of stir-fry shrimp and miso soup pervaded Kasumi's domain.  Nabiki crept in, and watched her elder sister stir the wok for a while.  I'm not going to drag this out, she thought.  She coughed.  

"Oh, Nabiki!"  Kasumi half turned, smiling.  "How was your day?"  

"Ok," said Nabiki, going to stand next to her sister.  She opened a banana.  "I found a flower in my desk."  

"Really, how exciting."  Kasumi's smile grew secretive.  "Who was it from?"  

"You, apparently."  Nabiki shoved banana into her mouth.  

Kasumi sighed.  "Ranma never could keep a secret, could he?"  She stirred the wok a little harder.  

"What I want to know is," Nabiki said, speaking indistinctly around the banana, "why?"  

"Oh," Kasumi said airily, "I just wanted you to have a nice surprise; you've seemed a little down this past week.  You were pleased, weren't you?"  

Nice surprise indeed.  "Sure."  She swallowed the mouthful of banana and eyed her sister.  "Are you sure you weren't also trying to set me up with Kuno?"  

Kasumi smiled again.  "How could you get that idea, dear sister?"  

Nabiki snorted and took another mouthful of banana.  "Dunno, sis, but you're being awful sneaky about this."  

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kasumi denied sweetly.  Then, after a pause, "Did you think it was from Kuno?" she continued hopefully.  

"Oh, yeah," Nabiki muttered bitterly.  Kasumi glanced at her and was about to speak when Nabiki cut her off.  "I'm going to the park for a bit.  Save me some dinner if I get back late."

*

The sky was blue, but muted by the streaks of pink and orange of sunset that was creeping over the horizon.  Nabiki, perched in her tree, watched the sun set.  She had been sitting there for hours—she hadn't kept track of the time.  It was relaxing, to just let her mind wander and grow empty, to filter her emotions into the evening sky.  She had shed no tears, only pain.  In a way, she admitted to herself, she had half hoped that the flower had been from Kuno.  She was a little disappointed that he hadn't given her the lily… it was such a beautiful flower.  And such a sweet gesture.  She sighed.  She should have had better control of herself in that classroom… with all those emotions and tension, she should have known to handle the situation with care.  Things didn't have to end up so messy, she knew.  It wasn't all Kuno's fault that he had jumped to the conclusions and said the things he had.  But, after so many years of manipulating environments and controlling emotions, why had she lost everything then?  

A rustle near the ground woke her from her reverie.  She glanced down.  Kuno.  

"Kasumi said I could find you here," he said quietly.  

"Kasumi says a lot of things."  

"Can I come up?"  

She looked away.  "It's a free country."  

He vaulted up and landed on the branch beside her.  

"I came to apologize for my words earlier.  They were cruel and untrue, and I should never have used them against you."  

She said nothing.  

"I would like to ask your forgiveness."  

Silence.  

"I had no right to hurt you that way.  Please forgive me."  

"There's no need," Nabiki said flatly.  "You were right, I did sell out my mother."  

"…"  

A sudden sob caught in her throat.  "I sold her out for a flower."  She controlled herself.  "I was willing to forget everything, to forgive, just because of a damned flower."  

Kuno watched her compassionately.  "Is that so bad?"  

"Is that so bad?!  Dammit, Kuno!"  She hugged herself and whispered, "Have I really turned into a monster that would sell her family for profit?  Maybe, all these years I've been wrong… paying the bills with money I've made by using them… was it wrong of me?  No," she mumbled, "I didn't have a choice.  I've sold my soul… but it's to help my family!"  She cried fiercely.  "Nobody knows, nobody knows, but I'm not doing this to be a martyr.  I'm doing this to repent."  

Nabiki tucked her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.  She had said more than she wanted.  She tried to regain her composure and took on an air of nonchalance.  She said flippantly, "I'm taking the any blame to protect my family.  I'll be ugly so they can be beautiful… metaphorically speaking, I mean.  I'm talking in terms of reputation and that junk.  Seriously, it's not a major sacrifice on my part—I never cared for beauty anyways.  Though," she said thoughtfully, "they ARE literally beautiful."  She stopped and looked at Kuno.  "I feel like we've had this conversation before."  

"We have," he said, looking back at her.  "You said you were ugly."  Then, out of nowhere, he put a dandelion into her hands.  He kept his fingers curled around hers.  "I told you that you were a ravishing beauty."   

Nabiki held her breath, and did not remove her hand.  "And I told you that you didn't know what ravishing means."  

"But now I do."  He leaned forward, and tilted her face up towards his, staring down into her eyes.  "And you are ravishing.  Nabiki," he whispered, "you'll always be beautiful to me."  

He kissed her gently on the cheek.  

"Tate…" But he was gone, running out to the road, towards home.  

Nabiki, one hand clutching the dandelion, the other pressed to her cheek, watched him vanish into the sunset.  

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Guilt

Chapter 10  

"Nabiki?  Are you awake?"  

"Nnngh… no."  The groggy word was enunciated by the thump of a sock being thrown at the door.  

The door was flung open as Kasumi and Akane marched in.  

"C'mon, sleepy head," encouraged Akane.  "Get up!"  

Nabiki responded by dragging the blanket over her head.  "What the f… what time is it?"

"Seven forty-five," said Kasumi cheerfully.  She pulled the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to pour into the room.  

"Gah!  Go away.  It's too early for this."  

"No it's not," replied Akane.  "You've had more than enough beauty sleep.  When you came home last night, you ate your dinner and went straight to sleep.  That was eight o' clock, Nabiki."  She yanked the covers off.  

"Cold!  Cold!"  Nabiki shrieked, and curled up on the bed, trying to get warm.  "Why are you punishing me like this?  I swear, when I wake up, I'm gonna…"  

"Go to the fair with us," Kasumi interrupted calmly, opening the closet door.  "And then we're going to the movies, play tennis for a bit…" She pulled out a yellow sundress a white collar.  

"Yup!" chirped Akane.  "Today is going to be a sister day, and we're going to have fun!"  

"Good Lord," Nabiki groaned.  " I'm being punished for past sins."  

Akane giggled.  "If you were being punished for past sins, this would be a sister decade, not just a day."  She bounced up and down on the bed a little.  "Come on, get up."  

"Here, I picked something out for you to wear today."  Kasumi held the dress up, smiling mischievously.  

Nabiki flipped over and eyed the dress.  "I am not wearing that.  I don't even know how it got in my closet.  It must be Akane's."  She sighed and got out of bed.  "Ok, ok, I'm up.  Lemme pick my own clothes, I'm not Ranma.  You can't force me to wear anything by saying I'm a guest."  

Akane and Kasumi exchanged amused glances.  "Oh yes we can…"

*

Fifteen minutes later, and extremely disgruntled looking Nabiki and two exhausted but triumphant Tendo sisters lay on the floor of the bedroom.  They had endured threats and insults, but had succeeded in shoving their sister into the dress.  Nabiki stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.  "I am _really _pissed off right now."  

Kasumi smiled at her from the floor.  "You look like a little girl again, Nabiki."  

"And that's good why?" 

Akane pitched in her two cents.  "Yellow really does suit you, y'know.  And you should wear dresses more often."  

"No, I really shouldn't.  I look like Akane."  

Kasumi sighed as a little steam emerged from Akane's ear.  "Nabiki, the dress isn't that bad.  It's not that poofy… it's more like a mini skirt…  Just humor us for a day, all right?"  

"Do I have a choice?

"Not really."  

"Dammit."  

*

The fair was fun, and Nabiki enjoyed chatting with her sisters, but she had a sneaky suspicion that things weren't all they seemed.  The suspicion grew as the day went on.  Why, suddenly, had Kasumi and Akane decided to have a girl's day out?  The meaningful looks they kept exchanging only helped to contribute to her doubts.  

She waited patiently throughout the Ferris wheel, the arm wrestling booth, various rides and food booths, the punting of a spying Ranma into the sky, a landslide tennis win by Kasumi, and an evil fiancé sighting in the park, which resulted in mass destruction of the pond and various martial artists running around posing as animals.  Her patience ran out during her second bite of an apple crepe in a small café halfway across town.  

"Ok you two, games up.  What's going on here?"  She eyed her sisters skeptically.  

Akane choked on her strawberry crepe while Kasumi calmly took another spoon of ice cream.  "Going on?  Nabiki, you are full of conspiracy theories these days."  

Nabiki snorted.  "That's because I MAKE all the conspiracies, dear sister."  

"True."  Kasumi frowned.  She did have a point there…

The bushes rustled and Akane threw the napkin dispenser at them.  "Ouch!"  An unidentifiable form with a pigtail ran out and off into the distance.  "He's been spying all day," she said disgustedly.  "Nosy self-centered baka. He gets all paranoid if everything isn't revolving around him.  I'd thought we'd chased him off… oh well, he won't be back for a while."  She fished a strawberry leaf out of her crepe.  "Yuck."  

Nabiki narrowed her eyes.  "Why all this secrecy?"  

Kasumi folded her hands together.  "Nabiki, Akane and I have been talking…"  

"About what."  If possible, her eyes narrowed even more.  

"Uh," Akane cleared her throat.  "About you and, um, Kuno."  

Silence.  

"We were thinking, Nabiki, that…"  

"Oh, goody."  

Akane and Kasumi exchanged glances again.  "What?"  

Nabiki's sudden poker face gave them no hint as to what she was thinking, and she spoke in a deadpan.  "So what have you talked about behind my back?  How much gossiping have you two done?"  

"We…"  

"500 yen and I'll fill in the gaps for you."  

"Nabiki…" 

"1000 yen and I'll even throw in my opinions."  

"Nabiki…"  

"50,000 yen?  Sure, here's a videotape of all my conversations since I was born."  

"Nabiki, calm down.  You're taking this too seriously."  Nabiki took a savage bite at her crepe.  "We've never seen you this upset before… at least since mother died."  

"We were worried," said Akane quietly.  

"Huh."  She stared at them, unblinking.  

Akane hesitated, and then continued.  "What happened last night, onee-chan?  You came home looking so… I don't know what.  Not yourself.  And Kasumi said that Kuno had been looking for you…"  

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We just want to help."  

Nabiki sighed.  The beseeching looks on her sisters' faces melted her—they did mean well… Sighing again, she resignedly related the events of the previous night.  When she finished, she took another bite of her crepe.  

Akane gazed at her, eyes shining.  "That's so romantic!"  

Nabiki snorted.  "Romantic is hardly the word."  

"Did you save the daisy?" Akane asked.  "I didn't see a vase anywhere in your room."  

"A vase?"  Nabiki was confused.  "Why would I need to save it?"  

"Because… oh, never mind.  You have no sense of romance."  

Kasumi nudged Akane warningly with her foot.  "That's because Nabiki is very practical."  _Please don't start a fight now._  

Nabiki shrugged.  "Not really.  What would be the point of keeping it?  It's just that a daisy's a thing I could've gotten anywhere along the side of the road.  It'd just have rotted in my room, so I left it in the park."  

The sisters almost face faulted, but controlled themselves.  

Kasumi tried to get the conversation back on track.  "Kuno seemed very nice about it, don't you think?"  

"Huh.  Did I forget to tell you how he insulted me earlier that day?"  She squeezed out some crocodile tears for emphasis.  "He said that I would even sell out mom for profit."  Somehow, she was having a little more trouble than usual stopping the trickle of tears.  

"Oh, Nabiki…"  Kasumi came around to Nabiki's side of the table and gave her a hug.  "Don't cry."  How had Kasumi known that she wasn't fake crying this time?  

Across the table, Akane bit her lip nervously.  Nabiki crying for real was always an uncomfortable experience; her older sister always had so much control and poise.  "But, Nabiki, I don't understand.  He wants to be friends again… and you know that it's not his fault his mom… you know.  I mean, it's really not even his mom's fault that she did what she did, right?  She was very sick… I talked to dad and he said that she… anyhow."  She looked to Kasumi for help.  

"Nabiki," she looked her in the eye.  "Have you forgiven Kuno?"  

Nabiki stared at her for a moment.  Have I forgiven him?  She shook herself lightly, wiped the tears, and shot Kasumi a dazzling grin.  "If you want to know, it'll cost ya!"  She stuck her hand out and smirked.  

*

The Kuno mansion was as grand and expansive as ever.  Nabiki, upon seeing it, felt slightly daunted, though more by the thought of what she was going to do than by the architecture.  The gate opened smoothly and silently, and her steps on the cobbled pathway echoed in the silent courtyard as she made her way to the front door. Upon ringing the doorbell, she could hear a swishing sound inside the house.  The door opened, and Kodachi stood framed in the doorway.  "Yes?"  

"Is Kuno here?"  Nabiki looked coolly at Kodachi.  She was wearing a blouse and a long black skirt that accounted for the swishing noise earlier.  

The girl rolled her eyes.  "Which one?"  

"You know which one."  Disdain laced Nabiki's words as they engaged in a battle of wills.  Kodachi yielded first.  

"He's not here, if you mean my honor-obsessed brother."  

"Where is he?"  

Kodachi eyed her.  "You are the Tendo girl, are you not?"  

Nabiki returned her stare.  "Which one?"  

Kodachi stood very still for a moment, and then laughed derisively.  "Ohohohoho!  Nabiki Tendo, please, come in."  She stepped back and gestured for Nabiki to enter.  Nabiki slipped off her shoes and walked in.  The stone floor was cold to her bare feet.  Come to think of it, the whole house was kind of chilly.  She crossed her arms in front of her chest for warmth.  "Don't tell me you don't have enough money for indoor heating."  

Kasumi laughed again.  "Are you cold?  Let me fetch you a nice hot cup of tea to warm you up."  

Nabiki smiled darkly.  "No thanks.  I've heard enough horror stories about what you do to your tea.  I'll skip."  

"Ohohoho, you shouldn't always listen to rumors.  But, as you wish."  She led the way to the sitting room.  "So, what need have you with my brother?"  

"That's none of your business."  

"Hmm."  Kodachi looked at her carefully.  "How do you know he wishes to speak to you?"  

Nabiki almost laughed at that one.  "What makes you think it matters whether or not he wants to talk to me?"  They say.  Nabiki looked around, inspecting the décor, which was a little to dark for her tastes.  "So, where is he?"  

Silence.  

"Hey, I don't have all day here."  Nabiki was glad she had changed back into jeans and a shirt before coming; a yellow sundress might have been too cheery for this house to handle.  _Black tissue paper?_  

Kodachi leaned forward to straighten something on the coffee table.  She didn't say anything for a moment, and merely gazed at the family portrait above the fireplace.  When she spoke, she took Nabiki by surprise.  "Tatchi was really hurt when you stopped coming over."  

Unable to see where the conversation was going, Nabiki decided to take the road of disdain.  "I don't make house calls."  

"I don't mean now, I mean ten years ago."  

That surprised her.  "Excuse me?"  

"It really hurt him."  She continued to stare at the portrait.  

For the first time, Nabiki began to feel a little guilty about the way she and Akane had treated Kuno, but she wasn't about to let Kodachi see that.  "I'm not a doctor.  I had my own hurts too."  

The Kuno girl continued as if Nabiki hadn't spoken.  "He went on medication too."  What??  "Not as much as mother or I needed, but still.  About a year after the _accident_ (here she emphasized the word), he began to show signs of instability.  Conspiracy theories and great warrior histories were all he talked about.  Knowing our family history, the doctor immediately put him on drugs for about a month.  He was fine after that, but the rumors never have completely died down, you know that as well as I."  She lowered her head a little.  "He's always been so lonely.  I've tried to be here for him, but I am more of a ward than a sister.  I was always worried about how little friends he had.  And then, in high school, he joined the kendo team.  I was so happy for him… he finally seemed to begin to adjust… but then…" Accusing eyes glared at Nabiki.  "You came along."  

"Me…"

"You came back into his life.  And he was so happy… until he realized that you had only returned to destroy him."  Kodachi's face twisted.  "From what I've heard, you have spent your entire high school wrecking his reputation, playing with his mind, stealing his money, encouraging his fantasies, telling him lies…" she trailed off, and became silent.  She smoothed her skirt.  "He swore me to silence.  But, for his sake," she pressed her lips together.  "I've told you."  

"I…"  

"He went to the park.  To think."  Kodachi stared at Nabiki for a moment, then turned and headed for the front door.  Nabiki followed silently.  

As she was leaving, she turned to face Kodachi.  "Thank you…" 

But the door had already closed.  

To be continued…  

That went from light to dark, didn't it?  Seems like the tables have been turned—Nabiki's got the guilt now!  And the yellow dress thing… I don't even know what that was about… ^_^;  C&C please!  


	11. Chapter 11: Undying

Random Observation: Nabiki is actually a very cheerful person in the manga (she's excited when Nodoka first visits, she's smiling throughout the whole "Ranma-burns-her-ticket" ordeal, and seems like she's enjoying herself during the Kinnosuke date.  She does have bouts of sarcasm etc, but for the most part she's not as perpetually cynical as fanfic authors (myself included) portray her.  Mind, this is what I got from the manga.  Is she much different in the anime?  

Another Random Observation:  In a way, doesn't Nabiki (or fanfic's representations of her) remind anyone of Archie Costello from the book "The Chocolate War"?  They're both manipulative, good actors, and in a way control the student body… Maybe I'm just crazy.  ^_^ ; 

Btw, what's going on with the Ranmascan project?  I tried going back there recently and it seems like it's out.  

Sorry for the long wait for this update.  Hope it'll be substantial.  On with the show… 

Chapter 11—Undying  

The visit to the cemetery was short and painful.  There had been shedding of tears and bowing and praying and incense and flower arrangements.  Soun wailed, Kasumi and Akane both wept and chatted with the dead.  Ranma and Genma stood out of the way, looking uncomfortable.  Nabiki also stood back, aloof, silent and completely unsatisfied with the proceedings.  She hated these traditional ceremonies and public displays of grief.  She knew that this was what her mother and father both wished, and so kept a respectful silence.  But that didn't mean she had to like it.  

Now, she stood alone in the graveyard, gazing at her mother's tombstone, conducting her own private ceremony.  

"Hi mom."  

This was the first time the whole day that she had time to herself; the entire morning had been a flurry of anxiety and getting prepared.  

"I'm doing ok… profits have gone up 15% the past month, but sales on Ranma pictures are expected to go down the next few weeks cuz… yeah."  She looked at her toes.  "I still can't believe it's been ten years.  More than half my life… sometimes I wonder what I… everything would be like if you were still here.  I'm so different, mom, I'm not your little Biki anymore."  She laughed softly.  "It's hard to even remember now, what you look like.  All I have are a few photos, for crying out loud…"

She fell silent, thinking unfathomable thoughts and seeing nothing.  She stood there for a timeless period, arms wrapped around her for protection against the cold wind which had appeared, and dreamed of snow on bones.  Unbeknownst to her, a small tear glistened on the side of her cheek.  It wasn't until the rumbling in her stomach roused her that she unclenched her jaw and focused her gaze.  The air was bitingly cold, and she wished that she had brought a coat; her solemn, charcoal-grey dress was not well suited for outdoor weather.  As she turned to leave, she glanced back once more at the quiet grave.  

"Dammit, mom, I miss you."  

Then, steeling her face and her heart, she fled.

*

Heavy footsteps sounded on the cement pavement behind her.

"Nabiki Tendo, I would speak with you."  A hand rested gently on her shoulder, Kuno appeared beside her.  

"Hi Kuno," came the subdued reply.  "What's up?"  

He glanced worriedly at her pale, grave face.  This serenity was unlike her.  Calm: yes… controlled: definitely… but never serene.  "You are shivering."  

She sighed.  "Probably because it's cold."  The sarcasm was muted by the heaviness in her voice.

He offered her his coat.  That was when Nabiki noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual hakema, but a very formal, very solemn outfit that she didn't recall seeing him wear before.  It didn't take long for her to put two and two together.  "Have you been at your mom's…?"  She trailed off.  

"Yes," was the grave reply.  "Kodachi and I went this morning to pay our respects."  

She didn't bother to raise an eyebrow mockingly.  "So why're you still here?  It's two o' clock."  

"I was waiting for you.  To finish your mourning."  

"Ah."  At any other time, Nabiki would have come up with several scathing replies to that.  But as it was, she merely nodded.  

Silence hung between them, unspoken pain and old memories balanced precariously in the chasm.  The day was young but Nabiki felt old.  She had no idea what to say, what to do, how to acknowledge what had happened to both of them ten years ago.  

Then she realized that he was still holding his coat out to her.  She reached out and took it.  "Thanks."  

"You're very welcome."  

The strong scent of Kuno washed around her for a moment as she swung the heavy coat around her shoulders.  It woke her from a daze that she hadn't realized she was in.  Nabiki looked around for a moment, gathering her surroundings and assessing her situation.  Something in the conversation hadn't added up.

"Uh, not that I mind or anything, but why were you waiting for me?"  She cocked an eyebrow and at the same time wrapped the coat closer around her shoulders.  

"My demented sister said that you wished to speak with me."  He raised an eyebrow back at her.  

"Yeah.  Tell her thanks, for nothing.  She sent me on this wild goose chase into the park, where you obviously weren't."  She snorted, disgusted.  "I should have known that."  

"I was at the park," Kuno remonstrated.  "I was at the tree—you must not have looked hard enough."  

"I did check out the tree."  A sudden blush rose to Nabiki's cheeks, which she instantly checked; she remembered what had happened last time they had been to the tree.  The memory of his kiss still caused her heart to flutter a little (very little).  Kuno smiled slightly as her hand rose unconsciously to her cheek.  "What do you take me for?  That was the most obvious place you would have been," she continued, discomfited.  "You weren't there.  Don't try and tell me otherwise."  

"Maybe I had left already…" Kuno said vaguely, gesturing with his hands.  "Nabiki Tendo…"  

"What."  

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch?"  

"What?"  

"What you wanted to speak to me about—it would be most appropriate to discuss it over food, considering how we've always discussed things over food…"  He raised his eyebrow again, an act which was really pissing Nabiki off; it made her legs feel like jelly.  She hated feeling unsteady.  

"I dunno Kuno…we're dressed up pretty fancy…"  This, at least, was familiar territory for both of them—a manipulation that Nabiki pulled almost every week, a ruse that Kuno tolerated every time.   I don't think I can afford a restaurant as expensive as the one we should go to with these clothes.  Sorry, but lunch is…"

"…compliments of Tatewaki Kuno."  

"Oh!  In that case…"  Nabiki grinned and looped her arm through his.  "Lead on, kind sir!"  

*

The restaurant _was_, as Nabiki had suspected, a fairly upscale, elegant place that was almost small enough to qualify as a café.  Nabiki had passed it several times before, and had glanced in longingly more than once, but had never entered.  Her own budget wouldn't allow it (not for two, at least, and what's the fun of eating alone?) and most of her customers definitely did not have the means to treat her.  The food, needless to say, was excellent.  Nabiki, always appreciative of culinary expertise, enjoyed the meal immensely, almost to the point of forgetting what day it was.  

During dessert, Nabiki was suddenly aware of the silence that had grown during the meal.  They had exchanged usual remarks and commentary, and had praised the food, but beyond that…  Nabiki poked at her crème brulee.  It was now or never.  

"Kuno…"  

He looked up at her, momentarily abandoning his tiramisu.  

"I…"  She looked down at her plate, avoiding his questioning gaze.  "I guess I just wanted to… ahem… say-sorry-apologize-I-guess-for-the-way-I've-treated-you-and-it-was-bad-of-me-and-I-shouldn't-have-there."  Nabiki really, really hated apologizing.  For anything.  

Kuno continued to look at her.  She endured three moments of his smoldering gaze until he spoke.  When he did speak, his voice was rough.  

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For… everything."  Nabiki whispered.  "I'm sorry I blamed you for mom's death.  It wasn't your fault."  

Kuno made a movement, but when she looked up, he was still.

"Mom always taught us how we should be forgiving people… I guess I'm just not a very forgiving person.  I always take things personally.  And the… payback I give is always personal too.  I've been pretty cruel to you, huh?"  

"Kodachi… what has my twisted sister told you?"  Flames flickered in his eyes.  

"What you thought of me.  What I did to you."  

"She can't keep her mouth shut, can she.  Damn."  He rose abruptly, threw some bills onto the table, and stormed out of the restaurant.  

Nabiki rose too, and followed him out.  He was already halfway down the block.  She sped up to catch up to him.  While she jogged over, she smiled grimly to herself.  Finally, she knew what she was doing—an understanding Kuno she didn't get.  An angry Kuno she dealt with all the time.  But all the same… she bit her lip anxiously.  

"Kuno, wait up!"  

He didn't stop.  

"Tate!"  The cry spilled unbidden from her lips, surprising them both.  Kuno paused. Giving her time to catch up.

"Tate… *pant*… goddam… don't make me run… *wheeze*… after I eat…"  She grabbed his sleeve, pretending to double over with exhaustion.  "Besides… what was that… about… *gasp*… Kodachi?"  

He pressed his lips together.  "She had no right to tell you that.  It was my own business."  

"What the hell!  Of course she did!"  

"No, she did not.  Nabiki, it's hate now, isn't it.  You… me… we both blame each other… I have to forget this!  Things will never return to the way they were.  Whatever forgiveness or apology you bestow upon me, there is no truth in it.  Your feelings are based upon what you have heard from others… my sister… others… You haven't forgotten or forgiven anything on your own free will."  He turned and began to walk again.  

"Tate."  She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes.  

"My feelings are never dictated by what others say.  I'm not so easily manipulated as that, idiot.  Everything I say is by my own free will.  What I'm going to say now is completely me… Biki.  So listen up.  

"I came to apologize for my words and actions the past ten years. They were cruel and untrue, and I should never have used them against you."

His eyes widened slightly, recognizing the same apology he had given to her, two days before.  

"I would like to ask your forgiveness."

He could only see her eyes, staring deep into his.  

"I had absolutely no right to hurt you that way, Tate."

So deep…

"Please… Forgive me."  

He did not speak, but tenderly put a hand to her cheek.  

"I don't have a flower to give you," she continued.  "But… I hope that this will make up for it."  

She rose onto tiptoes, tilted his head down, and breathed a soft, quiet kiss onto his mouth, her lips barely touching his.  

He responded instantly, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.  

_This is nice_… Nabiki thought to herself.  _Or it would be, if it wasn't in a public place…_  

Some people were looking curiously their way, though Nabiki didn't particularly mind, that much.  She was enjoying the kiss too much to be bothered.  But then, for a brief second in the store window behind Kuno, was a reflection of her mother.  

She broke the kiss.  

To be continued…

A/N: Ok, just to be clear, this won't turn into a ghost story or anything—I just didn't want to cut those two a break just yet.  It'll make the story longer, and get more emotional twisting out of both of them.  I'll see if I want to do anything with the mother reflection or not.  C&C!  


	12. Chapter 12: Resurrection

Chapter 12—Resurrection 

"Mom…?"  

Turning, she scanned the crowd frantically.  No one even remotely resembled her mother.  

"Nabiki?"  Concern was evident in Kuno's voice.  "Are you…"  

"Shut up," she said absently, eyes still hastily searching the mass of people.  Had the image in the store window really been her mother?  Had she been dreaming?  Hallucinating?  She scoffed the idea.  Nabiki Tendo didn't hallucinate, period.  So what had it been?  She glanced back at the store window.  

It was déjà vu all over again.  

Suntai Electronics.  

The store still carried the shiny, sleek, newest technology in Nerima—all the objet d'art of modern day Japan. Beautiful.  It was here that Nabiki had lost her heart, one late summer's day, while window-shopping with her mother.  A decade had passed, but the wonder and fascination of the store's display still beguiled with alluring temptations of sophistication and style.  At any other time, Nabiki would have entered and browsed around, maybe weaseled Kuno into getting her a contraption or two.  But today…

Kuno touched her shoulder.  "Do you feel ill?  Shall I take you home?"  He followed her glance to the store.  "Do you see something you like?  I would buy it for you, Nabiki.  All you have to do is ask."  

"No, no…" she waved her hand dismissively.  She looked intensely at the window showcase, a contemplative look on her face.  Kuno recognized that look; he'd seen it every time she was about to do something sneaky.  "No… wait… Actually, Kuno-baby, I change my mind," she said, half to herself.  Then she blinked, straightened, and shot him a dazzling smile.  "I think I'll take you up on your offer.  Shall we go in?"  

"Umm… not anything over fifty…"  

"Why Kuno-baby!  You're not going back on your honor, are you?"  She pulled playfully on his sleeve for a second, then strode forward impatiently.  "Come _on_!"  

*

A lot of work had originally been put into the interior decoration of Suntai Electronics, though it had not been renovated for more than fifteen years; while the merchandise was spanking new and up to date, the décor was faded and its old-school charm made it barely acceptable.  

But while the furnishings irked her sense of fung-shui, Nabiki was more than appreciative of the gleaming merchandise piled around the store.  She fingered a laptop, mentally calculating cost versus efficiency.  

A pale, scrawny, pimply young man with watery eyes approached her.  "Welcome to Suntai Electronics, miss."  Nabiki noticed that his plastic nametag was pinned upside down.  "How may I assist you, miss?"

"I'm fine, just browsing."  

"Would you like to see our newest product, miss?  It's right over here."  He gestured to a quiet, dimly lit corner.  

Creep, Nabiki thought with contempt.  "No thanks. Why don't you go attend to your other customers?"  She looked pointedly at an old woman who was hobbling around the cashier's desk.  

"Oh, I would much rather help you, miss."  He stepped closer.  "By the way, how old are you?"  

Now, Nabiki was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  She was in no way frightened or intimidated by the pervert who was accosting her, but she was disgusted and impatient.  She wanted to look around, scout out for clues, if there were any.  She did not want to be wasting time with a hentai clerk who seemed barely past puberty.  "I'm twenty eight."  

"Haha, miss, you're such a tease," the clerk giggled.  "And I'm thirty," he said, putting his hand on her arm.  

She smacked it.  Hard.  He whipped his hand away, flinching.  "Don't make me call your boss and have you fired for molesting a customer, buster."  

He giggled again, while rubbing his hand, and stepped closer.  "My dad's the manager, miss.  He wouldn't fire me."  He scratched his head, causing a shower of dandruff.  Nabiki stepped back to avoid being powdered.  Any second now… 

"Are you sure you don't want to check out the new products, miss?"  

Three… two… 

He reached out for her again. 

One… 

BLAM!  The door exploded open.

"Fine, Nabiki Tendo!  All right!  What do you wish me to procure for you?  I will graciously allow you to buy…"  Kuno, coming into the store, stopped short at the sight of Nabiki and the clerk.  "Fiend!  What do you think you are doing to my… ahem… this young maiden?"  

"Oh, Kuno-baby!"  Nabiki exclaimed, trying hard to look maidenly, and failing because she was suppressing laughter.  "Save me!  Get this pervert off of me!"  

"Wha….???"  The clerk, going even paler than before, snatched his hand away and took a step back.  "I never… "

"Scoundrel!" Kuno shouted.  "Are you trying to take advantage of Nabiki Tendo?"  

"Oh… eh… heh… no… no of course not… I'd never try and take another guy's girl…"  The clerk stammered, eyeing Kuno's muscular frame.  "Sorry… I didn't know…"  

Kuno raised both arms above his head, intending to smite the devil that had tried to molest his Nabiki, but paused.  A look of confusion spread across his face.  Nabiki raised an eyebrow, then stifled a giggle.  Kuno had left his bokken at home.  

"Ah… I shall deal with you later, cur!  I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High.  You would do well to keep out of my path from now on.  And do not harass any more young maidens… or you shall find my wrath upon you."  He glared at the clerk, who scuttled backwards into the shadows, bowing and muttering apologies.  When Kuno was satisfied that the clerk would leave Nabiki alone, he turned to her.  "Are you alright?"  

"I'm fine.  Thanks, Tate.  You were great."  

"Truly?"  Nabiki smiled at the astonished look on his face.  

"Truly."  

*

The problem was, Nabiki mused, that she had no idea what she was looking for.  A picture of her mother?  A message?  A sign?  An affirmation?  A ghost?  An angel?  God?  They had spent half an hour browsing the store, looking for _something_ that would answer Nabiki's questions.  Or, rather, Nabiki had looked, and Kuno had hunted.  For the clerk.  He had found a stick (telescope) that would serve as a bokken and punishment for the rascal who molested innocent girls.  Nabiki had tuned out his rantings after spending ten minutes of listening to curses and threats.  

Why had she seen her mother in the window?  Was it a reflection?  Or was it a real person on the other side of the glass?  Nabiki fiddled with a joystick.  It couldn't have been someone inside the store—Nabiki had scanned the place and seen no one who might have posed as her mother.  And… why on earth had she seen her while she was kissing Kuno?  It only brought a sense of guilt, Nabiki thought, poking a keyboard.  She had finally resolved her problems with Kuno (mostly, at least), but… was she NOT supposed to resolve them?  Was her mother turning over in her grave, because Nabiki was fraternizing (smooching) with the enemy?  She hated to think so.  Nabiki had at last forgiven.  Maybe her mother never had.  

She pushed the thoughts out of her head.  Good grief, Biki, get control of yourself.  You know that mom would never have held a grudge against anyone, especially Tate.  You know that.  Stop second-guessing yourself.  And her.  You didn't see mom in the window, you didn't see mom in the window, you didn't see mom in the window.  You were imagining.  There.  She tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up a cd player.  Ok, Biki, you were just imagining.  Just check out the nice cd player.  Try and estimate how much it costs.  Go over your plan to haggle down the cost to one fifth of the selling price.  See if you can get Tate to buy it for you.  Think about how great it will look on you, how good the acoustics are.  She slipped the headphones on.  

"…Biki…"  

"What…?"  She turned around, scanning the store.  Was someone calling her? 

"…Biki…"  

"Oh my God… this has to be a joke…"  Why was she hearing a voice in the headphones?  

"…don't be scared, little Biki…"

That voice… she would never forget it… could it be…?  

"…_mom_…?"

"…sometimes… there are things that none of us can explain, Biki… we just have to take them as they come…"  

"…mom…?  Is that you…?"  

"… we can't blame people for what fate has decided… we can't stop what fate has decided…"  

"… my god…" 

"… but we can fight back…"

Nabiki's hands were ice.  The cd player hummed in her grip.  

"… we can fight… we can take the sorrow and make it happiness… take the hate and turn it to love, Biki… are you understanding me?… we can live for those who cannot… take care of those who need care… Biki… my little Biki…"

"…mommy…"

"… you were always such a clever girl… and proud…don't let your pride conquer you…"

"…is that really you…?"  

"… don't let your pride stop you… Biki… don't let it stop you…"  

"… stop…I…"

"… I miss you, Biki, and Akane, and Kasumi, and Daddy… I miss you so much…"  

"… how…"  

"…  I love you…"  

"… I love you too…"

"…love… you……… love…………"

"Mommy?"  

The hums from the cd player quieted, then stopped.  

"Mom?"  

Silence.  

She ripped open the cover of the machine.  It was empty.  

My God…  

"Tate…"  

Nabiki collapsed.  

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: A Beginning

Chapter 13

"KUNO!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?!"  

Akane tore around the corner in her gi.  "KUNO YOU ASS!  IF YOU'VE HARMED EVEN A HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL…"  

Kasumi, poked her head out the front door, having been interrupted by Akane's screams while preparing dinner.  "Akane, what's going on?  Oh!"  Her eye fell on Kuno, carrying an unconscious Nabiki.  "Nabiki!  Are you alright?"  She came hurriedly down the steps and over to Kuno.  

"Errr…"  Kuno shrunk back a little.  Why was Kasumi carrying a huge cleaver?  "I… I… she passed out in a store… I couldn't just leave her there… umm…"  He backed away hesitantly.  That knife was moving too much for comfort.  

Kasumi stepped closer.  "Nabiki, can you hear me?"  

"OF COURSE SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU, SHE'S OUT COLD!"  Akane yelled furiously.  "KUNO MUST HAVE KNOCKED HER OUT….. RAAAANNMMAAAAAA!!!!!"   

The boy in question trotted out of the house.  "What's up… oh jeez, Kuno, wha'd you do to her?"  

"It appears that Kuno-san has knocked out my sister," answered Kasumi, pointing at him with the cleaver.  "I'm sure it must have been an accident…"  

"Accident my ass," fumed Akane.  "Ranma, do something!"  

"Why don't you do something yourself?"  

"Because he's holding Nabiki!  How am I supposed to kill him if he's HOLDING HER, HUH???"  Akane glared at Kuno, who merely sighed.  

"Saotome, if you insist on challenging me once again, at least find me a comfortable place to put Biki—I think that she had suffered some sort of shock…"

"_Biki…?"_  

Ranma snorted.  "Yeah, Kuno, since when have you and Nabiki been on nickname basis?  Man, when Nabiki wakes up and hears you calling her that, she's gonna have a fit!  I think you've been hit on the head too many times, right Akane?  Akane?"  

Akane appeared not to have heard.  She merely stared at Kuno, her aura suddenly deflated, with a strange look in her eye.  

Flustered by her behavior, Ranma decided to continue addressing Kuno.  "You getting soft?  Tired of chasing after me… ahem… the pig tailed girl… and 'Kane?  Never thought Nabiki of all people would be _falling_ for you.  I thought she'd had better taste than that."    He tucked his hands behind his head casually and rolled his eyes.  "Next thing we know, she'll be calling you Tate or something…"

"Ranma, please be quiet."  Kasumi looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face.  Ranma suddenly noticed the cleaver she was holding, and shut up.  She turned to look at Kuno, scrutinizing him swiftly.  "I think that it would be best if we get Nabiki to bed."  She met Kuno's eye, and, not turning her head, said, "Ranma, take Kuno to Nabiki's room.  Akane and I will be along shortly."  

"Uhh… sure…" replied an uneasy Ranma.  His sixth sense told him that something was going on that he had no idea about.  "C'mon Kuno."  

As he led the way upstairs, he kept his ears trained downstairs, trying to eavesdrop on the sister's conversation.  Bits of it trickled up:

"… you hear…?"

"…yes …"

"… why would… not make any sense… Biki…"

"…conversation… told you…"

"… oh!  When… little… long time…"

"… said… Tate… must be something… feelings…"

"… don't know about… never forgave… maybe… Kasumi… why…"  

"… said… store… passed out…"  

"… do you think… togeth…"  

"…shhh… should go upstairs…"  

Ranma gritted his teeth as he opened Nabiki's door.  Not much of a conversation there, and definitely not enough information to figure out anything.  "Hurry up, slow poke, I don't got all day."  Kuno entered the room and gently laid Nabiki on the bed.  Ranma shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet around, trying to appear unconcerned.  "So… what's this all about?  What's wrong with Nabiki?"  

"Yeah, Kuno," interjected Akane.  "Spill.  What's going on here?"  Her significant looks towards him hinted at a double meaning.   

"I'm not entirely sure.  We were downtown, in that store—Suntai Electronics, do you know it?  We were looking around, and all of a sudden I heard Nabiki call for me, and when I turned, she was unconscious on the floor."  

"Why was she unconscious?"  

"Yeah, and why the heck was she in a store with you?"  

"Ranma," interposed Kasumi.  "You know that Kuno and Nabiki often have… business… dealings.  Kuno often buys her things for her… assistance."  

"Oh, right, duh."  

Kuno winced slightly at this exchange, but Kasumi blithely went on.  "Please answer Akane's question, Kuno-san."  

"I… I do not know the reason for her unconsciousness."  

"Sure," snorted Ranma.  "Tell me another one."  

"Shut up Ranma," Akane snapped.  "It's not like you've ever had better reasons for the stuff you've done."  

"Hey…!"  Ranma exclaimed defensively.  "Why are you alluva sudden so protective of Kuno?  I thought you wanted me to beat him up for you!"  

"Humph.  Violence isn't always the answer," sniffed Akane.  "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions, Ranma?"  

"Uhh…"  

Kuno looked at Kasumi.  "How can we wake her up?

"Well…"  

"What the hell is going on, and why the hell is everyone in my room?"  

Nabiki sat up in bed, her arms crossed, and with an irritated expression on her rather pale face.  

"And why is Kuno-baby sitting on my bed?"  

Kuno got up immediately.  

"Nabiki!  Are you all right?"

"All right?"  She lifted an eyebrow.  "I passed out for half and hour and you ask me if I'm all right?  Oh wait."  She smacked her forehead.  "I forgot—this is the house where people regularly get knocked out by tables and mallets and doors.  My bad."  

She sighed as the other people in her room continued to eye her skeptically and concernedly.  

"I'm fine, really.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy."  

Silence.

"Now."  

"But…"  

She reached under her bed and pulled out a notebook.  "Ranma, you owe me seven thousand yen plus interest, plus four photo shoots—one for the annual calendar— and a date with an unspecified individual.  Plus eight hours of manual labor.  Plus replacements for the windows you broke last week.  And you never did repair that porch screen properly.  Akane, you owe me one thousand seven hundred yen plus interest, one exercise photo shoot, two new skirts, a jacket, eighteen bags of Pocky, and four unspecified favors (probably in the form of yen).  Kuno-baby, you owe me three thousand twenty six yen plus interest, reimbursement for the special order summer special photos, thirteen lunches/dinners… oh wait… make that twelve…"  She paused and scribbled something into the notebook.  "Ok… a diamond necklace—remember, that was the one when you accidentally hit Kuziko Takida's precious kid with your bokken—I had a hell of a time keeping him off your back.  Huh… and nine mangas from Dako Books… where are you all going?"

"Erm… heh heh…"  Ranma, Akane, and Kuno all stopped in the doorway.  

"Well, I just had to…"  

"Go see how those cookies were doing…"  

"I was in the middle of practice…"  

"Just see what's on television…"  

"Bye!"

They fled the room, leaving trails of dust in their hurry to get away from a short-tempered Nabiki.  

Nabiki gave a devious smirk.  "That was fun."  She glanced at her older sister.  "You're still here.  Shall I read out your debts too?"  She flipped the page.  

Kasumi frowned slightly.  "I wish you would tell me what happened."  

"Let's see… you owe me…"  

"I just want to know if everything is alright."  

"Five hundred and ninety two yen… a private batch of cookies…"  

"Passing out is a rather serious thing, sister dear, especially as it was you who passed out."  

"Chocolate chip, mind you, eight passes to free me from shopping for groceries on Saturday morning…"

"And considering all that's been happening… and that today is mother's anniversary…" 

"A belated birthday present…"  

"Nabiki…"  

"Three breakfast's in bed…"  

"Nabiki, Tatewaki called you Biki just now."  

She paused in her reading, and stared at the small, smug smile on her sister's lips.  "What did you just say?"  

"Tatewaki called you Biki.  Would there be any reason for him doing that?"  

"Eh…"  Nabiki's eyes darted around, searching for an escape and finding none.  

"Should I assume," said Kasumi, the smugness reaching her voice, "that you two have had a… little talk?"  

"You could call it that," Nabiki muttered grudgingly.  

"And…?"  Kasumi cocked her head expectantly. 

"And nothing," grumbled Nabiki.  "I just apologized to him for being such a moron these past years."  

"And…?" 

"And we had lunch together."  

"And…?"  

God the girl was persistent!  "And we both forgave each other."  

"And…?"  

"That's it."  

"Reaaalllyyy."  

"Really."  

"Mm hmm, sure."  

Nabiki glowered at her older sister.  "What are you implying?"  

Kasumi's smile widened.  "And?  _Something_ must have happened between you two so that he's calling you Biki again!"  

"Alright, alright!"  Nabiki threw up her hands.  "We kissed!  That's it!  Happy?"  

By the enormous, satisfied smile on Kasumi's face, and the shine in her warm eyes, Nabiki presumed that Kasumi was very, very happy.  

"I'm so happy for you, Nabiki!"  she exclaimed finally, after several minutes of ecstatic silence.  

Nabiki finally gave in, and giggled.  "Me too.  Kuno… Tate can really be a moron sometimes, but he's worth it.  He's such a great kisser."  

"Nabiki!"  

"What?"  She grinned.  "He is."  

"Is that all?"  

"Nah, guess not.  I don't know why, of all people, I'm with Kuno, but he really is a sweet guy.  I guess… I care for him.  I haven't told him that yet, of course, but don't worry, I will soon.  I'm not gonna be stupid and let the whole thing drag out like Akane's doing."  She sighed wistfully.  "He's always been my best friend, 'Sumi.  Even when we had mother's death between us.  I was an ass to him, but he still stuck by me.  He stuck with me even when everyone else kept their distance after I got a reputation for being an Ice Queen.  And, I guess, I stuck by him when he got a rep for being a Supreme Idiot.  Well, sure, our motives for being "close" were less than virtuous.  (All those photos and yen exchanges over the years…)  Heh, we deserve each other."  

"Yes," Kasumi smiled.  "You certainly do."  

"He always cheers me up.  And I always know how to handle him when he's out of control.  It's so funny, in a way…"  She paused.  "Kasumi… y'know what it's like to be in love?"  

"Oh… well…"  Kasumi blushed.  "I…"  

"Heh, don't answer that," Nabiki interrupted cheerfully.  "I won't make you spill your little secret about Doctor Tofu… Oops!"  She covered her mouth in mock dismay.  "Didn't mean to let that one out!"  She grinned.  "But anyway, I think… that… I could possibly… love… Tate…"  

Kasumi beamed.  "Oh, Mother would have been so pleased!"  

"Excuse me?"  

Kasumi watched as her younger sister turned ashen, and as her hands tightened on the infamous notebook.  

"What was that about mom?"  

"I… I meant that mother would be so happy to see that you had finally forgiven each other… that you are finally loving instead of hating," Kasumi replied, perplexed at her behavior.  

The words were much too similar for comfort.  A chill went down her spine.  "Ka… Kas… Onee-chan, could you… leave the room now?  I need some time to think."

"What's wrong, Nabiki?  Did something happen?  Is that why you passed out?"  

"NO!  No.  Just… I need to be by myself, Kasumi.  Please.  Now."  

Despite all the boldness and bluntness Nabiki was known for, she had never ordered Kasumi like that.  It alarmed the older girl a little.   "Alright, Biki.  If you need anything, just call.  I'll make sure that no one tries to bother you."  She slipped out the door, cast one last worried glance over her shoulder, and shut the door.  

*

Every single file cabinet drawer was opened.  They had all been searched through.  And Nabiki still did not have what she wanted.  Well, she thought to herself ruefully, that's sorta because I don't know what I'm looking for anyways.  A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her—that's exactly what I was thinking before I found… the cd player, she thought anxiously.  

So, the question is, what the hell happened in that store?  

Ok, Biki, she thought.  Let's just assume that I really did hear the voice, and that it was mom's voice.  What was she trying to say?  She recalled the echoing voice and the words it had murmured into her ears.  

"We can't blame people for what fate has decided… we can take the sorrow and make it happiness… take the hate and turn it to love…"

After her conversation with Kasumi, it was so blatantly obvious what her mother had been trying to say.  She had been giving her blessing, to Nabiki and Kuno, to Biki and Tate.  She wasn't angry.  She was giving her advice.  Giving her love.  

Nabiki had intended to examine other solutions, other answers, consult the GhostBusters, Cologne maybe.  But this tentative, steadily emerging thought, hope, faith, outweighed the need to find another explanation.  It worked for Nabiki.  And that was all that mattered.  She closed the file cabinet drawers, taking care to lock them.  Then, after a moment's hesitation, she reopened one of the drawers.  

Canadian Finances— '84.  

She slipped the envelope out, and removed a photograph.  She smiled slightly at it, then slipped it into a frame on her desk.  Two faces beamed out at her, enveloping her in the same energy and joy that had been present the day the photo had been taken.  

"… I love you…so much… but, then again, you knew that already, didn't you?"  

She smiled for a moment, then left the room.  

.The End.  

Author's Notes: 

Wow!  It's done already!  It's been a great ride, guys.  Thank you all so much for your support and enthusiasm.  I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it too.  You guys were so amazingly encouraging and helpful—thanks!  I could have written more, I suppose, but I felt that the story was beginning to lose its momentum.  The story, though I had originally meant it to be a romantic fling, turned out so much more deep and emotional than I had ever thought it would be.  It wouldn't be the same story if I continued, but made it about the rest of their relationship.  They've pretty much solved their problems, and are obviously going to get together.  

I don't think that the ending was quite as good as I had wanted it to be, but, then again, for these two, it's not an ending is it?  It's more the beginning.  But for me, this is where I end— my job's over.  I gave them a history, and future, and now it's all up to them.  

RisingSun, over and out.  


	14. Epilogue

Surprise!  A bunch of you were unsatisfied with the ending, and so was I—there was one part of the story that hadn't been wrapped up yet.  (Kudos for whoever guesses it.)  Therefore, you're all invited to view one final scene between Biki and Tate, who, despite their life-shattering revelations, are still as quirky and idiosyncratic as ever.  Hope this satisfies any loose ends or malcontent feelings!  

Epilogue 

Nabiki gathered up her books, thanked the sensei, and headed out the door.  She'd told Tate to wait for her in the hallway—she would kill him if he'd wandered away.

"You're still here," Nabiki said cheerfully as she closed the classroom door.  "Good boy."  

"Gone and back," Kuno replied.  He answered her inquisitive look by whisking out large two ice-cream cones with dramatic flourish.  "Butter pecan or mint chocolate chip?"  

Nabiki plucked the mint chocolate chip out of his hand.  Then on second thought, also took the butter pecan.  "Thanks Tate.  You're a dear."  She laughed at the peeved look on his face.  "Don't be so grumpy looking…" She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "There.  All better."  

Kuno tried to suppress a smile, and failed.  "You're going to have to do better than that to pay for that second cone."  

"Nice try," she snorted, and began to walk down the hall, eating ice cream.  

"Hey…"  He caught up to her.  "Are you truly going to eat my ice cream?"  

"Sure, why not?"  She smirked into her cone.  "Two's better than one."  

"In that case…"  Kuno grinned evilly, and pulled out a triple scoop, chocolate-dipped waffle cone with sprinkles.  "I guess three's better than two."  

"Heyyyyy!"  She looked at him, astonished, then narrowed her eyes into a glare.  "No fair."  

Kuno chuckled.  "After two weeks of having my after school snack being stolen, I've finally learned."  

"Humph."  Then… "Tate, d'you want to trade?"  

"Not…" 

"Please?"  

He sighed.  "I would only do this for you, Nabiki Tendo."  He handed her the triple scoop cone in exchange for the butter pecan.  

"Thanks.  Four's better than one!"  Her laughter was cut short by Kuno drawing an arm around her waist, the amusement in his eyes replaced by intense affection.  She knew that look.  He had it whenever he was about to kiss her.  

"Control yourself, mister.  How many times have I told you—not in public spaces, and especially not at school!"  She indicated some silent wide-eyed girls down the hall, and extricated herself from his embrace.  Most people still had not yet labeled Nabiki and Kuno as an item yet—probably because of the shock, she reflected.  Most people went into convulsions when they were informed of the newest relationship on campus.  Some had even joined the group of crazies downtown, carrying posters declaring the end of the world.  Nabiki had put a stop to _that_ the second she'd heard about it.  

"Biki…"

"Kuno. No."  

He sighed, and followed her down the stairs.  

"So what did the sensei want?"  

"Oh, not much… just said that we got an A on our science project."  

"_Not much?  An A?_"  Kuno struck a pose and declared, tears streaming down his face, "My first A!"  

"Cut it out," Nabiki said, rolling her eyes but smiled.  "Yeah, an A.  Told ya we make a good team."  

Kuno snorted.  "If I recall correctly, you were appalled by the idea that we were going to have to work together."  

"Yeah, well…" she slipped her hand into his.  "So were you."  

"I suppose we should thank the sensei for getting us together."  

"True… otherwise, right now, I'd be selling you pictures of Ranma instead of holding your hand."  

Kuno grimaced.  "Don't remind me."  

"But that reminds me—I gotta go meet with Joji about this month's schedule."  

"I had thought that we would go to the park this afternoon."  

"Sorry, but business before pleasure."   

"Can't today be an exception?"  

She sighed.  "Tate, how on earth am I supposed to pitch in at home if I don't follow the schedule?  After I stopped extorting you there's been a significant deficit in my monthly profit.  I won't be able to balance the budget if I don't up the profits.  Kasumi says the oven needs to be fixed soon, and Akane wants a bigger T.V.  'Sides, I have to start putting into my college fund.  Y'know, Tate, you pick the worst times to be endearing."  

He touched her shoulder.  "Nabiki… you know that I would love to help any way possible."  

"And you know that I'm not going to accept charity or pity from you, so drop it."  

"But…"

"Drop it."  

He'd made her angry, again.  He hated himself for it.  He knew the signs now, the difference between her mock rage and genuine hurt.  The way she wouldn't look at him, the way her half-lidded eyes didn't blink, the way her mouth (ah, those lips!) tightened slightly at the corners—it was all new, and all completely familiar.  Damn it!  And all he wanted to do was to help… She was so proud, so self-confidant, self-reliant, so poised.  Kuno cursed his ineptitude.  Damn it all.  

"I apologize, Biki…"  

"Fine." 

"I… suppose… you should go to your meeting now."  

"Yeah.  See you later."  

He stopped her for a moment.  "You are angry with me."  

"No I'm not."  

"Yes, you are.  

"No I'm not."  

"Yes you are."  

"Am not." 

"Are too."  

"Shut up, Kuno."  But then, wonders of wonders, she smiled!  Granted, it was a very small smile, but it calmed Kuno.  

"Nabiki…"  

"What."

"I know you don't like charity…"  

"Kuno…" …warningly.

"…But I just thought that maybe…. "

She sighed.  "I'm sorry I even said anything, Tate.  Really—I'm fine!  I can handle this.  I've been handling it forever.  I'm capable."  

"I know you are."  

"Then…?"

"Then why are you late for your meeting?"  

She smacked him on the chest, half annoyed and half amused, and began to head off across the lawn.   

He watched her go, a lopsided smile on his face.  Everything was still exactly the same as before.  

And yet… 

He reread the note she had stuck to the front of his shirt.  

Well.  Midnight indeed.  

He grinned.  

.Fin.


End file.
